All Because Of You
by LucyMagnus
Summary: How it would look like when vampires were still hiding? Eric is living with Godric and they're enjoying life together. There will be Eric/OC and Godric/OC. Longer summary is in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**I'd like to say a few things before you start reading. I've written this story after seeing season two of True Blood. I've been so sad and angry when they killed Godric, I decided to write a long story with him giving him a lot of space. My friends read it and said it was good. But then I lost the story and found it only recently. Since then I've been considering to translate it from my mother language and upload it here. I'm not sure someone will read it. But if so and you'll like it, let me, please, know, so I can continue translating.**

**As is it obvius, English isn't my mother language so all mistakes are on my head and I'm trully sorry for all of them.**

**Something more about this story: Vampires are still hidding and Eric is with Godric. The story has some things and names borrowed from True Blood, otherwise is living on it's own. Story is about Eric/OC and Godric/OC, no Sokie is around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from True Blood. **

**I really hope you'll like it and you'll review it. Please, review so I know I can translate more!**

**Well, that's enough from me. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The have been living together for hundred of years. It used to be very interesting at the beginning. The one looking younger has been teaching the one looking older. They didn't care about the history. They cared primarily about getting their food. People equal food. At least the older one felt that way. The younger one, hardly twenty years old, was always against that thinking. He wanted to get along with people. At least the way he won't be killing them just because he was hungry. He thought it was selfish and he was trying to teach that to his companion. He needed so much patience for it, he had to explain it over and over and he had to negotiate with his companion all the time. New vampires were always gluttonous, so it happened many times that they killed someone just by accident when they couldn't suppress their hunger and drank too much blood.

Godric, the younger one, was really patient, mostly because thanks to his companion, Eric, he didn't have to walk the world alone. He was passing on Eric all knowledge about vampires' behavior, about their feeding, survival, hiding from day light and of course about changing a human into vampire. Eric has been a sharp student and he has been learning very quickly. Godric was enjoying passing his knowledge on Eric.

By now Eric was full-blown vampire. He was able to do everything as Godric even though he wasn't so powerful. It was seen he was getting better and better. In the last years Godric has been thinking it was a time to let Eric go and stop looking after him. He didn't need his maker any more; he could take care of himself on his own.

But after all they have been through he didn't want to leave him. Besides, he knew Eric was unpredictable and often it threaten that someone will pay for it with their life. He loved to play games with young girls before he fed from them. It hasn't been easy in the past but today girls were braver. They were going out even late in the night. They weren't afraid of talking to strangers or even sometimes go somewhere with them. They were making things easier for vampires thanks to this behavior. And of course Eric was able to use it for his own good.

This year they were living in a small flat at the edge of a town. They were trying not to catch anyone attention so they wouldn't have to leave again. Eric was fond of nomadic stile of life but sometimes it was hard. Especially when neighbors had suspicion, then they had to leave and find some place else where to live. He traveled most of the world side by side with Godric. It was pleasant but sometimes boring and stultifying.

They were safe for now so Eric wanted to take advantage of it. He found out that nearby their flat is a club where young people, especially young girls, were having fun. He was hungry and he was hoping he would find a nice girl he could feed from. He was only sorry he had to control himself so he wouldn't drink all of the blood. He always felt how much of the lovely liquid was flowing through the body of the girl he was drinking from. He always wanted to drink all of it. But Godric knew his mind and forced him to make a promise he would control himself and won't kill just to be full. So most of the time Eric used to be only half full, he wasn't hungry but not full either. It seemed that Godric needed less and less of food. That was something Eric didn't get. He liked to eat and he liked to pick someone he would feed from.

He was feeling today that he needed to eat. He would have to control himself again but he needed to eat. He couldn't stand to live without blood for so long as Godric did and, to be honest, he didn't want to. He liked to eat; it was a pleasure for him.

It was past ten, it was really dark outside so he could go out. He got dressed and got ready to go.

"Are you going somewhere?" Godric asked without taking his eyes off of a book he was reading.

"I'm hungry." Eric answered simply.

Godric took his eyes off of a book and looked Eric up and down with inquisitive look. He still could see though him even though it was getting harder for him. "Don't forget what I taught you. Control yourself and don't kill anyone."

Because he spoke in Eric's mother language, it was binding for him. He just reluctantly nodded. Godric never forgot to warn him. It was depressing. But in one small part of his mind he knew why Godric was doing it.

He closed the door without looking back. On his way to the club, he was thinking only about the fun he would have. Nobody knew him here so he could act freely. Any girl was afraid of him; they didn't know what would happen to them after meeting him. He had some advantage over other vampires because he was handsome. He knew it and he was using it for his good. He was tall with broad shoulders, well-defined chest and narrow waist. He was covering his pale skin in dark clothes, so his blond hair became apparent as well as his green eyes. He was aware of every woman and girl that turned around just to look at him. He was relying on it.

He wasn't hurrying; slowly he made his way to the club. Dancing floor, that was here, too, was full. Young people of all ages were dancing here as well as few older people. They all were having a good time. Eric just looked over the heads, made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. It was just an excuse for sitting here. Of course he wasn't drinking it; he could pour it into someone's drink.

He turned his back to the bar and started looking at the dancing floor. He could pick from many types of girls: skinny, buxom, short, tall, blond, black haired even ginger haired. But for now he was just looking around. He was exploring and thinking. He was hungry, of course, but he wanted to have fun as well. He needed to be patient for that. He believed he would find the best one. When he would see her, she won't have any chance. It would need some drink, to dance with her, be nice and smile and that girl would be his. It was so easy. Sometimes, it seemed way too easy.

As he was watching over the crowd on the dance floor and passing with his look from left to right, he noticed a girl that just arrived. She was alone. That was strange. Most of the times, girls were coming at twos or in a group. Some girls came sometimes with boyfriend. He didn't want these. He didn't want to raise any suspicions. But this one came alone. That captured his attention. He had chosen for today. Any of the other girls was so interesting.

The girl came through the crowd on the dancing floor and was heading to the bar. Eric turned around facing his drink. He didn't want her to know that he was interested in her, for now. He was looking at her with the corner of his eye as she was ordering a drink. It was some kind of shot. She drank it all at once and walked away. She was tall and skinny, her long hair was reaching up to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black jacket, black jeans and shoes with short heels. He was observing her as she was taking her jacket off and he paused in surprise. That girl definitely knew how to attract someone attention. The thing she had on couldn't even be called a T-Shirt. It was just a piece of fabric covering her chest and belly. The fabric was holding on her just by strings around her neck, around her shoulder blades and around her lower back.

He saw many different pieces of clothes that girls were capable of wearing, skirts that were so short it looked just as a piece of fabric over hips, really short shorts, shirts that barely covered breasts. But he had never seen something like that. He had to admit it was more ingenious than he had thought. He knew that before this night would be over this girl would be his.

As he was thinking about her, he stopped keeping an eye on her. He found out now that he lost track of her. He looked inconspicuously around. He didn't notice her at once but then he caught sight of white color. Her T-shirt was caught by a light. She was coming from a DJ. Eric hoped she didn't ask for something slow. It seemed somebody heard his prayer and he could hear a rhythmic music. People were standing up and starting to dance. The dance floor was full in a moment. Eric was observing his pray. She was dancing with other girls. She was really enjoying dancing, it seemed like the music was flowing through her veins. He was approving more and more of this girl. He had to think now how to get her. He could glamour her but that wouldn't be fun.

The girl walked by him to the bar, her entire body was in a motion with the music. She just looked at the bartender and he gave her a drink right away. It seemed like he knew her. She drank her drink at once again. She nodded at the barman with thanks and passed by Eric. She stopped after a few steps and looked at him.

"Will you be looking at me or will you invite me for a drink or dance? You already know what I drink."

There was no smile, no diffidence. She just said these two sentences and got lost in the crowd. He wasn't trying to find her even though he knew he could to it easily. He had to think about what just happened. Any girl that he picked up was behaving like that. She was different. She was unusual. He wanted to know what she was. He may not eat today but he decided he would find something more about the girl at all cost.

"Hey buddy," somebody said behind Eric. When he turned around he was looking at the bartender who was coming closer to him. "If you want to get her, be careful. There are passing around some rumors about her." He shook his shoulders as if he didn't believe in it.

Eric didn't hesitate to learn something more about the girl. "Rumors?" He asked mockingly.

The bartender was pleased that caught his attention. "I can say only what I've heard. It seems like she's taking control over people, she is just playing with men and then she let them go. When someone is leaving with her it looks like a puppy going with his mistress. But usually the other night the man is sitting here and getting drunk. Nobody wants to say what she did to them. But she has to do something. She can't break heart of every man she was with. Well, there aren't many men but it seems like she chose you. I just wanted to warn you." He shook his shoulders again.

"She can't be the only one who's playing with men." Eric objected.

"She's playing with everyone. Just look at her. She comes alone but right away she has girls around her. Nobody knows when she comes but everyone knows when she's leaving. Who knows what she is."

Eric just smiled. He knew humans. They were capable of believing in everything. They were covering many things into mystic and mysterious. Some of them believed in it, some not. He knew what he was talking about. Many people believed in vampires even today, in modern days. But there were many who opposed them. So he didn't believed what the bartender said. But he knew the girl was different.

It occurred to him how to catch her attention. He would have to do without food but that didn't matter any more. He turned to the bartender and was waiting till the bartender was paying an attention to him.

"When the girl comes again, give her the drink she drinks and say hello to her from me." Eric said and gave him some money.

The bartender just nodded. After that he had to move to another customer. When he turned in a while to the stranger, he was no longer there. It seemed like he disappeared into thin air. He just shook his had and stopped caring.

…

Godric was sitting in a comfortable chair reading a book. At least it looked that way at first sight. He loved books and he had read countless of them. He knew Eric didn't like literature but he liked that people could write about anything. He liked the most authors from his homeland but he knew many languages so he could read whatever book that was interesting for him.

He couldn't concentrate on reading today. He saw the look Eric gave him when he was leaving. He knew him too well to know that this look usually meant trouble. Even when it looked like Eric was older than Godric, the truth was it was the other way round. It sometimes seemed to Godric that he had an intractable child at home. On the other side, that was the reason why he picked out Eric to change him into vampire. He liked his personality.

He wandered off in his memories to the ancient history.

_ He was observing a group of Vikings. They were brave warriors and they didn't mind that bigger group was against them. They were fighting to the last breath, to the last man. Many of them died but they also killed a lot. In the end there were only three of them left. They were three fearless Vikings and from them one stand out above them. He was muscular blonde. He probably killed the most of his enemies. But he was hurt in the last battle. Nevertheless he didn't give up and even in great pain he was dangerous to his enemy. At the end, his legs gave up under him. But he wasn't alone. Two of his friends found him and when they saw he was still alive, they helped him up and were walking back to their camp._

_ They were walking slowly because the injured man couldn't walk fast. His friends were walking only as fast as he could and they were talking to him to keep his mind away from his pain. It seemed they were loyal men and the injured one was their commander. At least, his behavior at the battlefield pointed that way._

_ The injured man stumbled and fell down. He was exhausted, his injuries looked seriously._

_ "I can't go any further."He said with calm voice. "Leave me here, brothers, and go."_

_ "We won't leave you." One of them objected. "Valhalla is waiting for you but we let you go when you're lying down peacefully in a bed."_

_ "I'm sure a lot of food and drinks are waiting for you." The last one said dreamily. "And women. Do you think there are women?"_

_ The injured man curled his lips in a smile. "Wherever I'll be there will be women for sure, Svensen."_

_ The other two laughed. Yes, this was their commander. It was up to them now to take care of him. So they helped him to get up and were slowly walking again. They knew he would to the same for them._

_ They arrived to abandoned camp. They decided to sleep here and the next day to continue to their people. They helped their injured friend on a bed and then they walked through the camp and were securing the place. They knew they had to keep watch but that wasn't their problem. Not now, after the battle they won. The only thing that didn't make them happy was the serious injury of their commander. All three of them knew he won't survive till the next day. And if so, he won't hold up till they get him to healer._

_ "How are you feeling?" Svensen asked._

_ "Terrible." The injured man smiled a bit._

_ There was a sudden noise. Then there was a scream and then silent. Svensen walked a few steps away to look what happened. He hardly opened his mouth to call his friend when he heard the noise again. Something passed by him. He screamed. Then he felt dead to the ground._

_ The injured man opened his eyes and noticed a young man who was bending over him. He had unusually long canines and blood was dropping from them. He was dressed only to a light trousers, his chest was bare._

_ "My men?" The injured man asked heavily._

_ "Dead." The stranger answered simply. It seemed like he was interested at looking at the injured man._

_ "Swine." The injured man mumbled._

_ The young man just smiled._

_ "If I could I would fight with you and won." The injured man declared._

_ "I know."The young man agreed. "I saw you fighting. You were evidently the best. I've never seen anything like that." He felt silent for a moment and was looking at him. "Would you like to keep me a company? To walk by my side through the history and let me teach you? We would be like a father and a son and a brother."_

_ "Let you teach me? You're just a child."_

_ "It just seems that way but I'm no longer a child."_

_ "And what would I get from that?"_

_ "The thing you want the most. Life."_

_ "Life." The injured man mumbled._

_ It sounded like an agreement. The young man bended over and bit him into his neck. The injured man couldn't defend himself, he just wheezed in pain._

Godric came out of his memories. This was the exact way how his first meeting with Eric looked like. He remembered it very well to this day. He has never regretted he picked out him. It wasn't always easy but at least it wasn't monotonous. He was just hoping he raised Eric well so he won't make any stupid things.

He heard a silent click of closing doors. He looked at his watch. Eric returned unusually early. He hoped it didn't mean any trouble. He usually was able to get out trouble by himself but sometimes there were too many of them. It seems like he was attracting them.

"What happened?" Godric asked when Eric entered the room.

"There are any trouble, don't worry." Eric answered calmly.

He even let Godric to look into his eyes. There was probably something else that made him come home early. Godric was waiting patiently. He guessed he would know more soon.

"You're walking the Earth for two millennia. You've seen many interesting things." Eric started untraditionally. "Do you know anything about human that would be able to control other people's feelings?"

"Do you mean something like a mass hypnosis?"

"Something like that. But without looking into the eyes of the people. Remember, there are people they can walk into a room in a way that everyone looks at them. They can catch their attention. But it seems like she's doing it over people's feelings."

"She? So is it about a girl?"

Eric just waved a hand over that. "It seems like she has some unique ability. I've never seen anything like that and I'm not young anymore."

Godric sighed. "I know that in the past some people attached to others some abilities but they were stirred up with herbs and spices. To be born with it? I have no idea. You know, people still can surprise so anything is possible."

Eric was listening quietly and he was quiet even now.

"What are you thinking about? You intend to do something, don't you?" Godric was forcing. He knew when Eric wanted to do something, nothing can change his mind. He was afraid the girl was in danger. He needed to know Eric's intenion.

"I just want to get to know her. You don't? She's different than others. If it's true what I've told you, she could be useful. But that would come later."

"Do I have any chance to talk you out of this?"

"No." Eric answered firmly and with that he walked away from the room.

Godric sighed. He meticulously put bookmark in his book and put it on a small table next to his armchair. He leaned back, closed his eyes and was trying to come up with a plan how to control Eric's behavior. It wasn't because of him. He could take care of himself. It was because of the girl. She could be in a great danger. She isn't in a danger right now but that was only till Eric would get her better. If he would find out she isn't the one she's supposed to be… Well, at least, there never could be a boring moment with Eric. That was the reason why liked him but he had to keep him in his place time to time. He still had the spirit of a warrior. The past of being Viking was still with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**first of all I'd love to thank all of you who read my first chapter. I haven't been expecting so many of you reading it. It made me really happy. You're the best!**

**I'll try to update a chapter every week. Well, if life won't get in my way. :-)**

**Here is the second chapter and again, all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them.**

**Every review is appreciate!**

**Have fun.**

* * *

Eric let a few days passed by when he didn't go to the club and he didn't even talk about the girl in front of Godric. But he intended to show the girl to him. Well, only if the girl was what she was supposed to be. There would be finally a human more interesting than others. Others seemed so boring and predictable.

In the meantime his hunger was growing. He abstained to feed last time so he could watch his new prey. He resisted the irresistible craving for blood. But not the desire was here and even stronger than before. He knew he had to go out and feed. There was a nice surprise waiting for him.

"Are you going to feed?" Godric asked Eric who was ready to go. When Eric nodded, Godric continued. "What if I would go too?"

"Like we used to do?" Eric asked. They weren't feeding together in these days, so he was surprised.

"Yes, like we used to do." Godric nodded.

_ Godric was observing his newly turned child. He was watching him as Eric was looking at himself and checking the places of his body were he used to be injured. He didn't have any injuries now. He felt as strong as he felt before the battle._

"_What have you done with me?"Eric asked partly curious and partly incredulously._

"_I've healed you." Godric answered simply as he was still observing him._

"_What are you? How did you manage to heal me?"_

"_I'm a vampire. You're now too. I turned into a vampire and that healed your injuries. You're healthy now and anything can hurt you. Every injury will be healed. There are, of course, ways how we can be killed; with wooden stake into the heart. That can happen when you show people what you are. But I won't let you do it._

_ Eric was listening to him thoughtfully. "So am I a vampire now? What does it mean for me?"_

_ "There are many changes waiting for you. You can't walk into sunlight, it would kill you. You can't go back to your people; you're not one of them any more. You won't be able to eat the food you used to. You will drink blood now. I will show you how to feed without killing a human. You have to listen to me unconditionally so you won't put us into danger. Or there would be death waiting for us, mainly for you because you're new and weak._

_ "Will you teach me all the things you know?"_

_ "Do you want to?" Godric asked._

_ "I do." It was a simple answer._

_ "Are you hungry?"_

_ "I'm starving. I have no idea when I ate last time and it seems like I'm completely empty."_

_ "That's justified feeling. Every newly turned vampire is hungry. So we will go hunting. For now you just observe how it's done and stay quiet. I'll teach you a little bit later how to hunt."_

_ Eric just nodded. He was curious, impatient and hungry. It seemed to him a little bit strange that this young boy was taking care of him but he knew there will be more time to ask questions when he will be full. He was thinking about the ways that let him to this and was wondering if he was capable of dealing with it._

_In the meantime, Godric stood up and nodded at him silently. He started to walk quietly through trail in the woods. Eric was following him curious what will happen. They were walking for a long time but nobody talked. Godric was trying to see how patient Eric is. He realized he had chosen wisely. He was looking forward to teaching Eric._

_ They arrived to a small village. It was quiet. It was shortly after midnight and people from village were sleeping. Just a few men kept watch. Silence and peace were all around._

_ "Shall I lure them away?" Eric asked and nodded to the men._

_ "That's not necessary. They won't notice a thing. Wait here I'll bring some girl. I'll teach you today how to feed. You'll hunt later." Godric answered and before Eric could react he disappeared in the dark._

_ Eric sat down and was patiently waiting. His muscles were tense and he was ready to jump and go helping to the interesting young man. His eyes were scanning the place around him. He jumped suddenly._

_ "Relax, it's just me." Eric heard familiar voice. Shortly after that Godric appeared carrying a young girl in his arms._

_ "Why isn't she fighting?" Eric asked, surprised._

_ "She's under my control. I'll teach you that, too but not now. For now just observe and learn."_

_ Godric fixed Eric's eyes and with a strange gleam in his eyes his canines appeared. Then he looked at girl's neck. He inhaled and bit her. He was drinking for a moment. When he stopped, his canines were bloody._

_ "It's your turn now," Godric said._

_ Eric hesitantly came near the girl. As soon as he felt the freshness of the blood he felt some strange feeling in his body. He felt his canines appearing. He quickly glanced at Godric who slightly nodded. Then he bit into the girl's neck and started greedily drinking. _

_ "Enough!" Godric said firmly._

_ Eric really reluctantly pulled his canines out of the neck and looked at Godric, his canines still red from the blood._

_ "I know you want to drink more but you would kill her. You're young you need to feed more often. I'll find someone else. But don't drink from her anymore. I'll take her back. Then we will hide before the day will come and I'll find someone else for you the next night._

_ "Don't you need to drink every day?" Eric asked._

_ "Not anymore. It will be the same for you in the future, but it's too early for now."_

Godric looked at Eric. "Dinner is waiting." He said smiling.

Eric smiled back and both of them left.

They were acting like friends outside. Nobody would notice they weren't humans. They were talking about simple thing just in case some people passing by would listen to them. Luckily not many people were out at this time.

They went through the town side by side to the other side. When they were alone, they were silent. They didn't need to talk, the fact they were together was enough. It's been a while when they went together outside and they both felt they missed it. They went through so many things together but they still could enjoy the simple joy of feeding together.

"So what type of girl will we pick out today?" Eric asked. "Do you want blonde, brunette or ginger haired? Do you want tall one, small, skinny or buxom one?"

"What about someone that will have tasty blood?" Godric answered smiling.

Both were feeding mostly from girls and women. If there wouldn't be any other choice they fed from men. But they weren't looking for them intentionally.

They arrived to the end of the town where fields and woods were. It was a nice walk but it was already time to find some prey. Eric's hunger was really big. He just didn't believe they will meet someone. People were staying in the town where they felt more secure, especially when it was so late in a night.

"Look, there!" Godric pointed out.

Eric looked the way Godric was pointing and he saw a young woman with a dog. The dog could be a problem but they hoped it won't be a big problem. At least, it wasn't a big breed. The woman didn't notice them yet and she didn't know what danger she could be in.

"So, who will glamour her?" Eric asked.

Godric waved his hand in a way that suggested Eric should do it. He enjoyed observing his child. He knew Eric won't have any problem. He has been great at it from the beginning.

Eric left his side and approached the woman. Godric was looking at him from afar. He saw how Eric started conversation with the woman. When he saw Eric bending down to the dog, he knew it was just a trick for better conversation. It didn't take long and Godric knew the woman was glamoured. Eric looked over his shoulder and nodded to Godric.

They walked with the woman by their side to the woods. They didn't want to be seen if someone would be passing by.

"You did an excellent job." Godric announced smiling.

"She's yours." Eric answered. "Feed first."

Godric nodded in an agreement. He took control over the woman and let her to the nearest tree stump. He commanded her to sit down. When she did as she was told the dog laid down next to her legs. The dog didn't look as a threat, he was shaking with fear. Godric didn't pay any attention to him. His canines appeared and shined in the moonlight. He inhaled and bit into the neck. He was drinking for a moment, and then he left her. His eyes were gleaming and a few drops of blood fell down from his canines.

Eric's canines appeared shortly after he smelled the fresh blood. He was standing in Godric's abandoned space as he sank his teeth into woman's neck. He was drinking quickly and wasn't paying any attention to the things around him. He just felt the fresh blood that tasted so great.

"Enough! Eric, stop!" Godric commanded.

Eric reluctantly left her neck and looked at him with reproach. The woman tasted so great and he just wanted a few more sips. And Godric stopped him.

"Don't drink from her. Don't kill her. You can eat tomorrow again but you had enough for today. Don't forget we both drank from her. Don't be cruel."

Eric licked his teeth and with a click his canines disappeared. "I was hungry." Eric said. It was just a statement no apology but Godric understood.

They took the woman to the edge of the town, left her on a bench and walked away.

…

Eric went to the club again. He felt Godric's look again and he heard his warning that he shouldn't hurt anyone or to provoke any necessary questions. When he was with Godric he sometimes felt like a little child. But he knew Godric was responsible for him and he liked him. So he didn't say anything nasty to him and rather disappeared silently.

He hoped the girl would be there today. He wandered how she reacted to his message. He hoped he would find more about her. Last time he didn't know what she was. Today he had an idea. This evening would show if there is any truth to it. He was really interested in her.

He entered the club passed by dancing people and went straight to the bar. There was a different bartender this time and Eric was glad. He sat on a chair ordered a drink and turned around facing the dancing floor. He was just looking around the dancing people. Suddenly his look was more focused. The girl was here. He couldn't be wrong. She was in the middle of group of girls and it seemed like she was able to talk to all of them. She suddenly lifted her head and looked straight his way. They looked at each other and then she lowered her head.

Eric turned to his drink. He was thinking about what just happened. He didn't believe to what the barman said but now he really knew that the girl was different. He was wondering what would happen next. He got an idea. He looked at the barman and ordered the drink the girl drank last time.

"Are you ordering a drink for me and then you will disappear again?" He heard a voice next to him.

If he would be a human he'd flinched a bit. But he wasn't so he just raised his eyebrow and was waiting what would happen next.

"It would be a shame if you disappear again. You just arrived. We didn't even dance."

"Are you always like that? You never let a man to make a first step and you have a control over everything, don't you? Isn't that boring when you tell a guy what you want from him?" Eric asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "You all are same. You just want to have fund and hope to achieve it by drinking and dancing. I'm just making it quicker. I don't like the babbling around."

"What if I don't want to dance and I'm using the drink just as a cover?" Eric posed a question.

"Then you'd be an exception." She laughed.

He caught her hand. "You met an exception now." He said quietly. He looked into her eyes. After a moment he averted his stare.

She stood there for a moment as if she turned into a statue. Then she shook a bit and gave him the smile she was saving for all the men she was with. She nodded in agreement. The stranger raised curiosity in her. He was looking and behaving differently than those poor guys who usually wanted her. She went for her jacket in his company then they both left.

They were walking side by side. They were passing by couples or small groups of people; they were walking through the lights from streetlamps and were looming into shadows and darkness. They walked slowly and were glancing at each other, thinking who will start talking first.

Eric didn't mind it. He liked quiet and was curious if the girl was afraid. When he was looking at her with the corner of his eyes, he thought the girl was brave. But she didn't know what was waiting for her. He knew one thing for sure; he wanted to know what she was at all cost. But Godric taught him to be patient so he was using it to his advantage.

"What are you?" The girl asked suddenly. She stopped and folded her arms on her chest. She was waiting for an answer. It didn't seem like she would continue before she would hear an answer.

"I'm an ordinary man." He answered.

"You're kidding. You're definitely not ordinary."

He just shrugged his shoulders and was waiting what way this conversation will go on. He knew now that she was different than others. She was bold and a bit cheeky. He was interested in her and wanted to know everything about her. But he had to be patient.

"What's your name? Where are you from? I've never seen you here before and I grew up in this town. You took me out because you wanted to talk but you're quiet now. Did I miss something?"

"Do I have to fill in some questionnaire? I'm Eric and I'm Swedish. Is it enough? I think it's your turn now. It seems you need to have all the answers at once and it always needs to be everything your way."

"You're obnoxious."

"And you're stubborn. Now, when we cleared that you can answer the questions."

"I'm Lea and I'm American. Is that enough?" She answered in the same manner he did.

"When we made that clear now you can go back to the club looking for other poor guys you'll dump later." He responded. Then he turned his back to her and started walking away. He was curious how long it would take her to stop him. He knew for sure she would stop him.

"Fine, wait!" She called after him. He stopped but he didn't turn around. She did run to him nevertheless and joined him. "I think we started the wrong way. What if we could start again?" When he nodded, she continued. "All men usually want to have fun and they think they could do it with me. That's why I'm nasty; I'm just trying to scare them off. You surprised me because it didn't bother you and you were replying to me in the same way." She shook her shoulders and continued with her story. She told him about the rumors people were saying about her, that she was a heartbreaker and she had all men coiled around her finger. She was supposed to play with them and dump them. She didn't try to talk people out of the rumors because she hoped men will hear them before they would meet her and they won't her ask for a dance or buy her a drink. "But it seems they are attracted by that and not scared."

They walked up to a bench that was in a shadow. Streetlamp was standing nearby but the light wasn't able to disperse the darkness around the bench. They both sat up and were sitting in silence. Then he started to talk.

"What if they aren't attracted to you because of your looks but because of what you really are?"

She trembled as if a cold wind blew around her even though there wasn't any wind. She looked at him timidly. She realized just now how pale is his skin. She was wandering who he is and how he could know anything about her. She had never shared her secret before. She did, in fact, once before to her friend but she was long gone. Now there was a man sitting next to her who was more than weird and he probably suspected something. She felt fear even though she knew he won't hurt her.

"You didn't believe me when I told you I was ordinary. I don't believe that you are ordinary. It seems like we both have a secret." He said quietly.

She pulled away from him a bit. He still didn't want to hurt her. She would know if he did and it would probably even before he would realize he wanted to. Still, his voice and his look… she knew it wouldn't be clever to play games with him. She suddenly realized she was alone with him. There wasn't anyone around. Even if she would realize he wanted to hurt her she wouldn't have a chance to fight back. Her biggest strength was in her will and that was weakened.

"I can feel humans' feelings. And I can change into my liking. I can feel from you that you don't want to hurt me but you're more complicated that other people around." She explained. The girl was looking at her hands folded in her lap so she didn't see the surprised look that crossed his face.

"You know what I'm feeling?" He asked, surprised. He asked so surprisingly it forced her to lift her head and look at him.

"Don't you believe me? Do you want a proof?" She asked. Her voice sounded scornfully.

When he nodded, she stamped on his food all of a sudden. A pain and anger raised in his body. A second later to his surprise, he felt the pain and anger are ceasing and he felt calmness and peace.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I do, now I do. But still, it's strange…" He stopped her with his arm before she could say anything. "You're the first human I've seen being so interesting like you and I've seen many humans. But it's surprised me that you can feel and affect even my feelings. That's strange."

She had the feeling like he was talking to himself. But she was longing to find out what he meant by it. Why shouldn't be her ability working on him? Why was he so surprised when she changed his feelings? So many questions were running in her mind and she wanted to ask all of them. But some identifiable feeling she was getting from him didn't allow her to ask her anything. She knew she had to wait till he starts talking. But her mind was burning with desire to know what was so strange.

"I'll tell you my secret so you could understand that your ability is more interesting that you know. But I demand two things from you. Firstly, be careful as to whom are you telling about your ability, or you could get into trouble. Secondly, don't tell anyone about my secret. People are so superstitious and I could pay for it with my life."

His voice was calm but permeated with some strange urgency. His eyes were shinning and they looked like cat's eyes. He leaned closer to her. There was some indescribable feeling coming from him. The same feeling made her stand like a statue when they were leaving the club before.

"I'm a vampire." He said calmly and quietly.

She exhaled surprisingly. She didn't even know she was holding her breath. So this was his secret. A vampire. Of course she knew stories about Dracula but she had never really believed in them. Now, there was a vampire sitting next to her. Well, only if she would believe what the said. Should she voice her mistrust?

"What if I don't believe you?" She asked carefully. She knew his feelings, of course, but they could change in any second.

He nodded. It seemed like he was expecting it. He turned to her so she could see him well and let his canines appear. She was observing her reaction. He thought she would be frightened, jump away from him or would react in any other negative way but that didn't happen. It seemed she was fascinated.

"This is amazing." She laughed. "And I've thought my entire life that I was really strange. All of a sudden, I'm sitting here in a dark with a vampire I don't know anything about and nevertheless I told him my biggest secret nobody knows about in this town."

"You're not realizing it but you're more special than you know. You ability doesn't avoid even vampires even though we are immune to people and their so called magic. That's why I warned you not to tell any stranger about your ability. But I see now that you're keeping it to yourself. That's important. Other vampires could take advantage of your ability."

She paused in a surprised. He sounded urgent and warning at the same time. He probably knew what he was talking about. But she still didn't get the sense of all the things that happened today. She thought she was just dreaming. She needed some time to absorb everything but she didn't have the time.

"Am I in a danger?"

"I don't think so. But who knows. There are many strange things walking the Earth, not only vampires. And of course, not every vampire would be talking to you like that if he knew what you are. That's why I warned you about telling about your ability."

She suddenly stood up. "Can we talk about it later? I need… I need to absorb all of this. It is too much for me. I'll go." She turned around and walked away. She hoped he would stop her but that didn't happen. She had many things to think about, especially about his feeling that were so different from feelings she felt from people. She now knew why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, guys for reading my story. I hope you'll like the next chapter as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Eric arrived at home he found Godric sitting and reading again. It wouldn't be surprising if he didn't notice what he was reading. It wasn't just an ordinary book he so loved to read. This one was bounded in leather and it seemed to be really old. The edges of pages were gold and the writing had an interesting font.

When Godric came into the room, Godric lifted his head and was looking at his child. "You look contentedly so I would say you managed to get that girl. I thought you would bring her here."

Eric brought over a chair and sat down next to him. He still didn't know what Godric reading was even though it interested him. He had a vague idea. He knew Godric well and even when it seemed he was quiet and calm vampire, it was just one part of his character.

"I indented to at first but she won't run anywhere. I'm sure of that. She really can identify feelings from others. Interesting thing is that it works even on vampires."

Godric suddenly lifted his head from the book he was reading. "Did you tell her what you are?!"

Eric frowned. "I'm not a fool and I'm not telling everyone who I am but she won't tell anyone. You'll see when you meet her. And besides, who would believe her? In these days every human is skeptic and won't believe unless he would see it with his own eyes. If she would tell someone they would think she is crazy. Besides, she was able to keep her own secret. Nobody here in this town knows about it."

Godric just nodded in agreement.

"What are you reading?" Eric asked.

"I wanted to find out something about the girl's ability. I went through all the books I have but I haven't found anything. At the end, I came up with this book. There is nothing in it but it brought up memories.

Something in his voice made Eric to ask him for the story. Since the beginning of their friendship he had liked to listen to Godric's stories because many times he learned some things he could use in the future. He wanted to use everything to be as powerful as Godric.

_Since Eric's transformation into vampire Godric has been with him. He didn't leave him unless it was necessary which didn't happen often. He didn't want to see Eric getting into trouble. He could die and even though he was much stronger and he learned a lot from him, he still was a very young vampire. He was sometimes rush and very often Godric needed a lot of effort not to let Eric drink all the blood from their pray. Luckily he didn't need to feed every day so he let Eric to drink a bit more of blood when they weren't drinking together._

_ They were usually hunting together. The bigger part was up to Eric and Godric was only making sure he didn't need his help. They were rarely staying more than one evening at one village or settlement. They didn't want to raise a suspicion so the men from the villages would hunt them._

_ It was different this time. They visited one small settlement almost in the middle of woods with one side surrounded by a river. They made the first hunt together and in this occasion Godric saw something interesting. He didn't realize at that moment what he saw but when he was getting ready for a sleep that thing appeared in front of his eyes. He had to think about it all the time and it was following him even into his dreams._

_ He left Eric to hunt and feed alone the next day. Godric went back to that thing that caught his eye. It was a set of leathers they were written on. They seemed out of place here that was why he noticed them last night. He didn't want to take them but they were drawing his attention. He couldn't say why. He looked carefully around and when he found out the people living here were still in a deep sleep. He bended over the leathers as started to read. The contents were more than interesting._

"What did you find out?" Eric urged when Godric made a pause in his story. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"At first, I haven't been sure what I was reading. I read it three times and then left just in case somebody would wake up. It took me some time to fully understand meaning of those words. I didn't find it important to tell you about. Then I forgot about it. But now, when you mentioned the girl and I was going through many books, it came back to me." Godric explained.

"Tell me already what was there."

Godric smiled. The moment there was something interesting Eric couldn't wait till he knew everything. The hunger for information was something Godric liked about his child from the beginning when he was teaching him about his new life. "I won't tell you it word by word. The significant thing is that even then people were mentioning a little girl with something strange around her. It seemed when people around her were always happy. But if some stranger, others didn't like, came to her he was soon leaving very unhappy."

Eric's eyes were shining. He was tense and he bended slightly towards his maker. "Do you think it has anything to do with Lea? Wasn't there any more information about this ability?"

"Lea? Is that her name?" Godric asked. Eric just nodded impatiently, so Godric continued. "There wasn't anything else. Just warning: to watch over other kids, if they would have the same ability. Nothing else."

Eric was sitting quietly and thinking. Since he has found out what Lea was he was sure she couldn't be the first one. He had a proof now that hundreds years ago there was someone like her. He didn't know yet how to use Lea's ability but he knew he would be able to use it to his and Godric's advantage.

…

They went together to feed again. They were no words necessary they both knew they were happy when they could go together. It wasn't just about feeding when they went together. They were returning to the past when they were always eating together. They were lucky now when they were living in a town and didn't have to travel every night from village to village as they have done at the beginning of their friendship. They could stay in a town these days and be only careful of what woman they will pick out.

It made them happy to be just two of them. They knew some vampires lived in a group and they were even hunting as a group. But they usually were cruel and evil. Godric was trying to protect Eric from that. He wanted him to respect people never forgetting he used to be one of them. He himself had had bad times in the past when he was cruel. He wished Eric would avoid that because he was that type of vampire that could submit into it. And he would become one of the worst vampires.

They picked up their prey. It was a small buxom girl this time. But she had a nice face and looked happy. Godric nodded in her direction and Eric started walking to her. It usually was Eric who glamoured their prey. Godric enjoyed observing him and it wasn't any different tonight. Before he knew, Eric already glamoured the girl. They disappeared from the main street so nobody would notice them.

As soon as they disappeared their canines appeared. Eric was looking at girl's neck with fixed look. He saw the pulsating vein that was luring him. Still, he managed to avoid it and let Godric feed first. His maker would be always first, he insisted on that. So he waited till Godric would be done then he bit to the vein. He took a few long gulps. He stopped before Godric could do that. He licked the last drops of blood that were left on his canines and took the girl to the nearest bench. Immediately after that they disappeared so nobody could notice them.

She was walking through the town on her own. She liked wandering in the night with only darkness and little islands of light from streetlamps as her companions. It was late so she wasn't seeing many people and she was grateful for it. She was just listening to the silence, was observing illuminated windows of homes thinking.

Eric, the vampire she met, didn't show up in the club for few nights. She was afraid she won't see him anymore and it made her sad. She finally found someone she could tell about her secret. He told her his in return. That brought up so many questions. It seemed like he knew more than he said. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know so much but he wasn't coming. She was angry at first but now she was just trying to forget. She hoped it was only a dream.

She turned around a corner and stopped in her tracks. Opposite her were walking two men. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the men were still there, just a bit closer. She immediately recognized the taller one. Even though she didn't believe her eyes she knew it was him. Eric. She was thinking if she should left or stayed or come towards him. It seemed they were walking her way so she stayed. She hoped Eric's companion would be vampire as well. She let her guard down and left the feelings from newcomers to come to her. Yes, they were as strange as Eric's. It was so interesting.

Godric was talking to Eric when he suddenly found out that his friend stopped in his tracks. He looked at him surprisingly. There was anything that could endanger them. He didn't know what was going on. He looked into his face, his eyes were asking for explanation.

"Come, you will meet Lea." Eric answered.

He didn't say anything else and Godric wasn't forcing him. They walked for a few meters when he made out a girl standing at the end of the street. He looked at Eric and saw his child was looking at the girl with a fixed look. He understood it was Lea. He was curious what would happen next.

"Aren't you in a club today?" Eric asked the girl as soon as they walked to her.

She shook her head. "I'm not always there. I like it outside better." She lifted her head only once looked into his eyes and lowered her again.

"Lea, this is my friend, Godric." Eric introduced them.

"Are you… vampire, too?" Lea asked hesitantly. She felt Eric's confused feeling right away. She knew she was behaving differently than last time and he wasn't expecting it.

"Yes, I am." Godric nodded. "Are you afraid?"

"No. You don't want to hurt me." She answered simply.

Godric was examining her inquisitively and she felt his piercing look. She felt Eric's look in the same time and the look wasn't any less piercing. There were their feelings as well. They were so unique and different from humans' that they almost engulfed her fully. She forgot she let her guard down so vampires' feelings were penetrating her with full strength. She couldn't suppress them. They were attacking her from all sides and she had the feeling as if they wanted to tie her down. That scared her. She had never felt anything like it. She made a few wobbly steps back.

"Are you all right?" Godric asked worriedly. "You are really pale." He made a few steps her way.

"No!" She blurred out. "Stop! Please."

Godric exchanged a surprised look with Eric. When he turned back Lea was gone. She disappeared very quietly.

In reality she just walked quickly behind a corner of the building where she leaned to the wall and was breathing rapidly. She didn't feel vampires' feelings here as much as she did before. She needed to calm down. She was trying to calm her breathing down and hoped her heart won't jump out of her chest. She had to build the strongest mind barrier she was able to so she could back to the vampires. If she wanted to feel vampire's feelings she had to first resist their influence.

Finally she was able to calm herself down enough so she could walk around the corner of the building. She was surprised when she found them there. She had the feeling they were standing at the same spot as they have been before. They probably didn't move. She couldn't tell what they were thinking about her disappearance.

"I'm sorry."She said. "It's not easy for me to be in your company. Your feelings are so different from humans they paralyzed me for a moment. I have to be more careful and don't let them come to me."

"Come with us, you look vulnerable. We can't leave you here like that." Godric said.

She nodded. She really didn't feel well. In that moment when feelings have been coming to her she found out that this vampire is nice and kind. She believed she would be safe with him and he would protect her against Eric who seemed egoistic and too ambitious.

…

They were all quiet on the way to the vampire's apartment. Eric and Godric were aware of the fact it wouldn't be wise to talk about anything on the street. Lea, on the other hand, needed to arrange her thoughts and make her mental barrier stronger so vampires' feelings won't get a chance to tie her up. She wasn't sure she would be able to fight against them again.

As soon as they arrived to the door, Eric opened the door and stepped aside so she could walk in first. She hesitated for a moment but then walked in. She was directed into living room. The moment the light went on she faltered with surprise.

"What?" Godric asked smiling.

"So many books and the armchair… I could imagine sitting here and reading from all day long. I think I should correct my opinion about vampires."

"Do you consider us as cultural barbarians?" Eric asked.

The tone of his voice forced her to look at him. "The only cultural barbarian here is you." She retorted.

Godric smiled softly at her swift answer. He realized at the same time that the two of them are similar. It seemed she was hot-tempered and headstrong. He was wondering what that would bring up and if there would be any trouble. He hoped there won't be any. He wanted to get to know the girl. Even after hundreds of years he was walking on Earth there was something he didn't know about and it surprised him.

They all sat down; Godric allowed Lea to sit into his armchair. She folded her legs under her body and comfortably leaned back. Both vampires sat on a couch and looked at her with fixed look. She was beginning to get used to that look. Eric told her quickly that he talked about her with Godric and asked her if she could show him her ability. She was reluctant at first because she was afraid what the feelings form both of them may do to her but Eric's look was adamant. She slowly dropped her mental barrier and allowed vampires' feelings to come to her.

Not even Eric knew what Lea would do. He was curious how she would show her ability to Godric. He was looking at her carefully and was waiting for something unusual. He was wondering if Lea would hurt Godric as she did to him. Not that it hurt. So he was waiting now, what would happen. So far it seemed like Lea was doing anything. He turned to Godric and froze.

A single bloody tear was rolling down Godric's cheek. Second one appeared a moment after. There was a great sadness in his eyes. A moment later there was a cry and Eric turned his head towards Lea. He noticed she was surprised at what she has done. Immediately afterwards he heard Godric's laugh. He got it right away Lea was behind all of this. He looked at her once again and noticed how pale she looked.

"I… I didn't want to… I didn't know what would happen." She stammered alarmed.

"Nothing happened." Godric answered with his normal voice. "I see Eric didn't tell you about us, vampires. You have to excuse Eric, he is really impatient whenever he finds out something interesting and he goes for it no matter what. I think you should know something about us when you already know what we are."

She nodded. She finally restored her equilibrium and even her self-confidence was back. Godric started talking slowly and was telling her the basic things about vampires. He noticed she was a good listener and he liked that. He remembered how Eric was listening to him hundreds years ago.

Lea started talking after a moment, too and was asking many questions they came up in her mind. Usually, Godric was answering but sometimes Eric said something, too. But Eric was mostly sitting in a corner of the couch and looking at others. Godric was surprised to see what interested Lea, that she was asking practical questions. She wanted to know many things, for example how they feed, where they are sleeping over a day, how they are getting money and many other things. Godric was patiently answering all her questions and was watching with satisfaction how she was absorbing all of it. She was hungry for information as much as Eric used to be.

"How this glamour thing works?" Lea asked all of a sudden.

"Do you want to see?" Godric answered with his own question.

When she nodded, Godric motioned to Eric who was pleased. Eric looked at the girl and she was staring back at him.

"Look into my eyes." Eric bade her.

His voice was so unusual she couldn't resist and looked into his eyes. They were as blue as a sky. She forgot where she was. She unknowingly dropped her mental barrier. All of a sudden, she felt some unusual feeling from Eric. She felt a great power and peace from that feeling. She submitted to the feeling for a fraction of a second but her trained mind released from it and attacked back. She broke Eric's strong feeling and at the same time sent her own. Eric flinched surprisingly. Lea blinked and triumphant smile appeared on her face.

"What happened?" Godric, who was watching all of it, wanted to know.

Eric, who was able to calm himself down and put back his poker face, answered. "She can't be glamoured."

"You're surprising me even more." Godric remarked to Lea's direction and small smile appeared on his face.

She smiled back at him but reminded quiet. She didn't want to tell Eric almost glamoured her. She didn't like that idea. She luckily now knew how this glamour thing worked so she could resist. She knew the got superiority over vampires who would try to glamour her. At the same time, she knew she needed to be careful. If some vampire would find out she can't be glamoured she was in a danger. And she didn't want it. Not now when she had a feeling she was in a trouble. For now, she didn't know how big trouble that could be. She liked Godric; he seemed nice and kind vampire. But Eric was exactly the opposite. He was mysterious and enigmatic. She didn't know what to expect from him and she had to be on guard.

They were talking for a long time. Eric and Godric wanted to know more about her and she was interested in them. They had a lot to talk about and it was bringing up new questions and surprises. Lea was getting tired. She had no idea what time could be but she was sure she would be normally asleep.

Suddenly, Eric told Godric to go with him into the next room. Lea looked at him with scornful look. She knew they would talk about something she wasn't supposed to hear. But she decided not to provoke him because she was sure she would pay for it. She rather curled up in that comfy chair and was thinking about the things she learned today.

"I think you told her more than enough." Eric said bluntly.

Godric smiled slightly. "It was you who told her what we are. Do you think she wouldn't be looking for more answers? She was yearning for information as much as you used to when you were young. It was safer when it was us who told her than other vampires she would look for. Or did I spoil your plans?"

"I don't have any plans."

"C'mon Eric I don't need to have Lea's ability to know you're lying. You always have some plan and this girl is just a tool you will use to get what you want. I give you and advice, be careful of what you're doing. She isn't as powerless as she seems. She may have an angel's face but I'm sure she can take care of herself. Think carefully what you want to do. I like it here and I don't want to move away just because you want to be powerfull.

Eric didn't answer. It wasn't necessary. They both knew Godric was right. And they both knew Eric won't admit it. This subject was stuck between them, unopened and unexplored. They were avoiding it but Godric was trying to do everything he could any of them would get into trouble, especially Eric.

They let it go and returned to the living room. They surprisingly found out here that Lea fell asleep. She was sleeping curled up in the armchair like a kitten with her hands folded under her head. Godric had to smile. Just a moment ago he was telling Eric Lea wasn't powerless but right now she looked really vulnerable. He picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping girl.

"The down will be here soon." Eric pointed out. He was standing in a corner of the living room and was observing Godric emotionlessly when he was taking care of Lea. He let his maker to take care of her even though he himself wouldn't do it. He noticed Godric was writing some note for her but he didn't care. He was waiting until Godric was done and then they disappeared in the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up worn-out. She was thinking were she was. She was looking around. She didn't recognize that place. After a moment everything was coming to her. She remembered how she met Eric and the second vampire, Godric, how she went with them home. She shook her head over her blind faith and she was glad she didn't pay for it. She sat at the armchair where she must have slept for hours. Sunshine was entering the room and when she draw the curtains open she found out it was probably late morning. She looked at her watch. It said twelve thirty. She looked around the room again. She was admiring the number of books ordered by size. In that moment a piece of paper, lying at a table near the armchair she was sleeping in, caught up her eye. She was wondering if it was for her. Lea crossed the room and looked at the paper. She found out the writing interesting. Then she noticed her name. She took the paper and read it.

Lea, you fell asleep before we could say good-bye. As I've already told you, vampires are asleep during the day. Don't look for us. I'm sorry we can't offer you any food you're used to eat. I still hope you at least slept well. Please, don't tell anyone where we live nor that you know what we are. I'm sure we will meet again. Take care in the meantime.

Godric

She smiled. She liked Godric and this note made her happy. She folded that paper and put it into her pocket. Then she closed the curtains and quietly left the apartment. She was wondering where vampires were sleeping but when Godric didn't want her to be looking for them; she decided to listen to him. If it would be Eric asking her she went to look. But Godric was nice to her so she didn't see any point not to listen to him.

She was thinking the whole day about what happened the last night. She sometimes wasn't sure if it was real. But then she put a hand into her pocket where she could feel the note from Godric and she immediately knew she couldn't dream about anything like this. It was incredible. She finally found someone she could tell about her secret without them freaking out or thinking she was crazy. She even interested them. Eric was interested in her more than she liked but she didn't want to make it easy for him whatever he had planned.

Evening came closer and she still didn't decide if she should go to the club and have fun as usually or if she should find her vampires. It was strange for her but she felt good in their company. She knew she would be able to sit with them and only perceiving their feelings so different from humans. Lea wanted to be at peace with their feeling as she was with humans'. Just to feel them at the edge of her mind without affecting her. But she didn't want to show Eric how much she wanted their company.

She was walking at the edge of the town lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out what she should do. In front of her suddenly appeared a young man. She was startled because she didn't even notice his arrival. Then she jerked herself when she looked at him. It was one of the guys who were wandering around having fun destroying anything that came across their way. She knew she was in a trouble. Her ability was useless here. She lowered her barrier and felt strong feeling of hatred, anger and desire to play. She carefully sent feeling of happiness and calmness his way but that didn't work the way she hoped for. The man became angrier instead. She listened to her instincts turned around and started running away. She doubted she would be able to save herself but she wanted to try.

She was only able to run tens of meters when she literally did run into other guy from that group. She didn't notice him because she was looking over her shoulder at the first guy. So she did run to the arms of the second one. He caught her arms firmly and painfully and shook with her as if she was some rag doll. She was trying to change his feelings but she wasn't able to concentrate because she was terrified. She could clearly feel his feelings and she could put together what would happen to her.

She didn't even notice first smack on her face. She was trying to avoid the second one. In that moment she felt the feeling from the first guy she was trying to run away in the fist place. He also joined the second one. More men came after a moment. She was defending herself the best she could but the more she was defending herself the more they were enjoying hurting her. Her look became blurry and she didn't perceive her surroundings. She knew her nose was broken and she was swallowing her own blood. She was choking. Everything hurt her. She was slowly loosing her consciousness. She didn't know if they were holding her in the air or if she was lying on the ground. Everything stopped suddenly and a darkness, that subdued her feelings, surrounded her. She was welcoming the darkness gratefully and let it swallow her. She closed her eyes.

He went outside. Alone. He didn't know why. Maybe because during his life, even during his traveling with Godric, they were staying mostly outside. He didn't like being inside. He felt freely outside. So he left his maker and went out. He wasn't in a need to feed even though he wasn't really full. But after so many years he got used to it. He just wanted to walk, enjoy the peaceful night.

He was wandering around, enjoying the pleasantly tepid wind and was wondering about everything Godric told Lea. It seemed like reckless behavior but he knew Godric has been never behaving recklessly. But he always liked people and he was probably happy he could tell someone what he was. And it seemed Lea really enjoyed Godric's talk. He shook his head.

At that moment he smelled the scent of a blood. He couldn't mistake this unmistakable bittersweet scent with anything else. He suppressed his lust and let her canines hidden even though it was hard for him. He looked around. He spotted her suddenly. It was a figure lying on the ground like a rug doll. He run up to her. As soon as he bended over the figure his eyes widened with recognition. Lea. He looked her up and down and noticed the condition she was in. Her chest was barely moving, the artery on her neck barely pulsated. He knew she was just a small step from death.

He didn't hesitate at all. She was too important for him so he couldn't loose her. He carefully lifted her up. She didn't even move or groan. She seemed to him too light. He looked around; when he didn't notice anyone he used his speed to get home. It was matter of life and death and every second was important. He felt as life was leaving Lea.

He threw the door open and moved to living room. He carefully laid her on the floor so he wouldn't cause more injuries to her than she already had. He noticed Godric quickly standing from his armchair and getting closer to the girl.

"We are loosing her." Godric announced when he lifted bloody hair from her neck and looked at her almost not working artery.

"She isn't able to drink. Will you help me?"

A smile flickered across Godric's face. It has been a long time ago when Eric asked him for a help last time. He couldn't deny his help. He carefully took girl's head into his hands. He gently opened girl's mouth. Eric bit himself into his wrist in the meantime and let his blood drop into Lea's mouth. It took a long time but at the end his blood started to work. Eric took her in his arms and put her on the couch. He covered her in blanket and turned away from her.

"You care about her." Godric stated.

"It would be a shame to lose her. She could be useful. Her ability is unusual. We saved her life so she can repay it."

…

She woke up into darkness. She was vainly trying to remember where she was. When she was straining her head everything gradually came to her. She was confused. By the things she remembered she should be seriously injured or even dead. Instead she fell just a bit worn-out and her mouth was dry. She looked around. She looked around frightened when she recognized a silhouette sitting at the other end of a couch.

"You don't have to be afraid, you're safe here."

"Godric?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's me." He nodded. "You're in my and Eric's apartment."

"What happened?" She asked, confused. "I should be injured and…"

He sat closer to her. He told her how Eric found her and what condition she was in. He noticed she was nodding in agreement. He explained her how Eric brought her home and gave her his blood that cured her. Her injuries were severe so she slept a day and half. Her body was recovering through that time and was getting stronger.

"So your blood can treat injuries?" She blurred out surprised. Godric just nodded. "That's amazing! Well, not really, if people would find out you would be in danger. People are so greedy they would be able to sell even their own death. So selling your blood would be normal for them."

"You're talking as if you weren't one of them." Godric pointed out.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that much. Could I get a glass of water, please?"

He brought her a glass of water and was observing her as she was drinking. She seemed interesting. He never had had a chance to talk to a human who would know what he truly was. He liked her being so hungry for information and she knew right away she needed to keep it to herself. He knew why Eric liked her. He was determined not to allow Eric to hurt her.

"Are you alone here today?" She asked suddenly.

"Eric went out to feed." Godric answered.

Something about his voice forced her to lower her barrier and let his feelings to come to her. She was trying to figure out what they meant. She felt concern and a bit of fear. She didn't understand what Godric could be afraid of. He was a vampire over two millennia old after all. She suddenly got it. Eric.

"Did he go looking for them?" She blurred out. "But he doesn't know who it was. What will he do to them? Does he want to kill them?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

She jumped off of the couch. "Stop him! They are humans he can't simply kill them."

He looked at her with calm, little bit sad look. He explained her he can't stop Eric. He decided for revenge and he was unstoppable. Besides they would escape justice. She couldn't prove she was attacked because she didn't have any injury. It was a permanent solution as well. They won't be able to hurt anyone else.

She never thought Eric could be so cruel and Godric won't stop him. It frightened her and made her angry at the same time. She was afraid more because just now she understood she didn't know what the two of them were capable of. She didn't pay any attention as to what she looked like and run to the door.

The door suddenly opened and there was Eric standing in the doorway. Lea stepped back and Eric came in. His eyes were shinning darkly and she felt his satisfaction and delight. A small cry escaped Lea's mouth. She turned around and noticed Godric standing in a doorway leading to the living room. She felt trapped. She was terrifyingly looking from one vampire to the other one. As soon as Eric made a step forward Lea squeezed around him and run through the door.

"She found out you went after those men who hurt her. I think she thinks you're heartless killer and I'm… your accomplice because I didn't stop you." Godric answered Eric's unspoken question.

"She should thank us for saving her life." He pointed out.

"Don't forget two days ago she had no idea vampires existed. You can't blame her that this method of justice frightened her."

…

She was like a body without a soul. She was thinking how she could be so stupid and trust vampires. She thought she could be a friend with them she thought she could be herself in their company. She has been mistaken. Lea didn't know they could be so cruel and inconsiderate. She was scolding herself that she told them her secret. But at the same time, she knew she owed them her thanks. Primarily to Eric who saved her life. It drove her crazy it was Eric.

She didn't know what to do. She was mad at herself for being torn apart but she couldn't help herself. Then something came up on her mind. She had no idea what Eric's blood did to her besides healing her wounds. She was thinking about any consequences there could be for her and when she thought about it she realized Godric didn't tell her anything about it. She had to find out. The only solution was she would go to him. But she didn't want to see Eric ever again. She was thinking what she should do.

She waited till darkness came, then she walked to the house where vampires lived. She hoped Eric would go hunt again and would give her a chance to get to Godric. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she was too disconcerted to think about something else.

Three nights passed by while she was waiting for Eric to leave the apartment. She was angry for not being lucky. At the end, she resorted to a desperate idea even though she didn't know if it would work. She was standing in a shadow of a house, hidden from people walking by. She lowered her barrier and was searching among the feelings that surrounded her. She was looking for one in particular. She felt two of them at first. They were so different from humans' she recognized them immediately. She let them flow around her until she found out which one was stronger. She knew she was on the right path. But she has never done it before. She hoped it would work out.

He was talking to Eric. They made a time for themselves time to time and talked about anything and everything, about their past and future. They were talking about changing times, about things that concern them. They were talking about other vampires as well. They weren't the only ones staying near by. They sometimes were in touch with other vampires. They even visited some of them.

Godric suddenly stood up. He interrupted Eric's talk. Eric just looked at him and was wondering what made his maker stood up so abruptly. He was looking at him and Godric seemed to him a bit impatient.

"Is something wrong?" Eric asked.

But Godric already calmed down. He had an idea of what just happened. He needed to placate Eric so he wouldn't notice what was going on.

"No, it's nothing." Godric answered and sat back down. He pretended as if nothing happened and continued talking.

A little bit later their talk came to an end. This time Godric stood up calmly. He said he was going out to feed and silently left the apartment. He wasn't so sure the look Eric gave him wasn't suspicious. He banished the thought.

She was hidden in a shadow so she could watch the main door. She thought her tick worked out. But when nobody was coming out she stopped believing in it. She wanted to leave when the door suddenly opened. She would recognize him anywhere. She lowered her barrier again and contacted him through feelings. She noticed him looking her way. Before she knew he was standing next to her.

"Can all vampires move so quickly?" She asked surprised.

He smiled. "Thanks to that Eric saved your life."

She nodded. She thought news from vampires' life can't frighten her anymore. But now she needed to ask him something important. Lea looked over Godric's shoulder to make sure nobody was following them, especially Eric.

"Need to talk to you. Can we take a walk?" She suggested.

He nodded and started to walk by her side. He was wondering what she was thinking about that she used this way of contacting him. He understood she didn't want to see Eric but she surprised him that she wanted to talk to him.

"I maybe didn't react the right way last time." She started slowly. "But they taught me killing a person is the biggest crime. Eric made it looked like it was a natural thing. I cannot accept it and I don't want to. I still think it could be solved differently. But that's not the point now. I want to know what it means for me when Eric gave me his blood."

Godric smiled. He liked her practical thinking. He decided to share with her other vampire's secret. Even though what happened he knew she would keep it to herself. He explained to Lea her senses would be sharper, she will be more perceptive, her sexual desire will be stronger. It could happen her ability would be stronger. Primarily she will be connected with Eric and when she would get into trouble he would feel it and would be able to come to help her.

"That's great." She said when he finished. "That's what he wanted, right? When he found out what I am he wanted to ensure my loyalty, am I right?"

She surprised him but he didn't show it. She probably saw right through Eric and quickly. He was thinking what he should answer her. At the end he decided to be honest.

"You're different than other people and he is always interested in everything new and unique. I think he was planning to have you for himself and your injury just accelerated it. When he decides for something nothing will stop him. I think I have a share in it. It was me who raised him after all."

She was silent. She was trying to comprehend it, get used to the fact she would be connected with Eric. She hated him even though he was handsome at first sight. But she couldn't tolerate his behavior. She had no other choice but hope he will never want to use her help. She could take care of herself and she wasn't getting into trouble very often.

"What will you do now?" Godric asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. You know, you're so different from Eric even though you have been together over thousand years or you said something like that. I'm interested in so many things about you. I'd like to get better in using my ability on you. Moreover I want to get used to your feelings which are stronger than humans. I'd like to know more about you. But I don't want to see Eric. Not after what he had done. I may deal with it in time when I take in consideration that he saved my life but he didn't act rightly."

"Are you defending those who left you to die?"

She smiled. "It strange, isn't it? I just grew up in that system where criminal should go to the jury. It's true, Eric's way was more effective but you can't expect me to get used to it and take is as natural thing. It's enough that your way of feeding wouldn't be accepted by most people. I accept it because you're not killing these people you just make them week for a while. But killing is way too much for me."

He nodded. He understood this and was grateful she understood what happened. He knew she can't get used to it. They were telling her killing was wrong. But she was acting reasonably and he was glad. He was pleasantly surprised when she said she accepted their way of feeding. It didn't matter though because it wouldn't change anything but he was glad first human who knows what they were was tolerant.

"I understand why you don't want to see Eric. But what will you do with me?" Godric asked with small smile.

"I will grant you a pardon." She laughed. "Can you be my teacher as you used to be Eric's? Will you allow me to practice my ability on you?"

That pleased him and he cherished her request. He didn't hesitate for a moment and nodded. He knew they would teach each other and he was looking forward to it. He noticed Lea was looking happily so he suggested they could start right away. When he saw Lea's shining eyes he had to laugh. That was the beginning of their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**I'd like to thank every single one of you who is reading my story. It makes me so happy to know there is someone interested in my story. So thank you, guys, you rock!**

**And again, all mistakes are mine only. Sorry for all of them.**

* * *

_Godric and Eric were sitting under sky full of stars. There wasn't any cloud all stars were shinning brightly and moon was illuminating everything. It was full moon. In this summer night blew tepid wind that was so delicate it was only nicely cooling cheeks and barely moved the weakest leaves in treetops._

_ Today wasn't about feeding. Eric got stronger and didn't have to feed daily. Thanks to that they didn't have to travel so often and they could devote to teaching. Eric yearned to know everything Godric could teach him. He never interrupted him just sometimes looked him with suspicious look. But everything what he had heard, he could try and find out that even though it sounded unbelievable as a vampire he could do it._

_ This time Godric wished Eric got to know his strength. The time to try it has come. He told him as he would get older he would get stronger and it would be harder for other vampires to defeat him. To show him the truth of his words, Godric came up to the nearest full-grown tree hugged him around his trunk and pulled it up even with its roots._

_ "You could use that for a weak long burning." Eric pointed out. It seemed as if that didn't affect him but he had to admit to himself it surprised him. He already knew Godric was strong and powerful but he often though about him as a child. He had to admit to himself it could be a great advantage if others would think about Godric as a child. He himself was trying to avoid it._

_ "It's your turn now. You should start with something smaller." Godric said._

_ He didn't have to say it twice. Eric stood up and looked around him at the threes surrounding them. Even though he didn't want to he picked out smaller tree than Godric did. He came up to it and looked at it. He was a bit doubting he would be able to do it but he wanted to try it. He hugged the trunk and used all of his strength. It was difficult but he managed to do it. He fell a bit tired._

_ "You should pick out something smaller the first time." Godric pointed out smiling. "But that does not going to happen, right? You always need to be first and be the best one."_

_ "Teach me something more." Eric asked._

_ "I should teach you patience. It would come handy and you're not good at being patient. Don't reprobate it you could achieve a lot thanks to patience."_

…

They were meeting as oft as possible. Both of them were enjoying the company of each other. Godric was telling Lea about vampires and was answering all her questions. He was glad she was so interested in them. She didn't always like what she heard but she started to understand vampires didn't have easy life. People were hunting them as they were hunting witches. Not all vampires were bloodthirsty beast as she learned just by meeting Godric.

Lea, on the other hand, was telling him about people, about herself and her ability. She told him how she got used to live with her ability, how people were thinking she was crazy and how she was trying to avoid them. She sometimes forgot to build her mental barrier which made her vulnerable and it sometimes mad her freeze in motion. People were laughing at her so she retreated in seclusion.

She was improving her ability at the same time. She let Godric's feelings to come to her while she was trying to build a barrier against them. It was hard at the beginning because his feelings were so different from humans' and they always surprised her with something. Godric was patient teacher though and he was trying to help her as much as he could.

They were having fun together and any of them were thinking about Eric. The only thing Lea had to get used to was, she was meeting with Godric at night. It was hard for her to deal with it at first but she coped with it at last. The hardest part for her was getting up in the morning so she couldn't stay with Godric all night long. Because they weren't meeting every night they were enjoying every moment they could spent together.

…

If she wouldn't notice the effect of Eric blood on her she didn't think about what had happened. Some time already passed by and she was trying to avoid Eric. But she thought about him whenever she noticed her senses were sharper. It was becoming evident just bit by bit when she her seeing was better and she saw the contrast of colors. She heard better and when she was holing some thing she felt every curve, every scratch and so on. She was surprised at first but then she got used to it. She liked it. Lea didn't try to find out one thing, she didn't want to know how well she was connected with Eric. Whenever she thought about it she tried to forget it right away. She hoped she will never need it.

She left the club which she started to visit again. She was worried at first Eric would be there but he didn't show up, at least not when she was there. When she came out she found out it was raining. She didn't have an umbrella as always but she didn't mind. She liked rain so instead quickening her walk she slowed down and was enjoying the drops on her body. She decided to take a walk to clear her head from alcohol she had.

She was walking through allay with huge trees until she arrived to a park. She wasn't afraid of darkness because she knew there weren't any violent criminals thanks to Eric. She wasn't afraid of anything else so she decided to take this way for her walk. She was listening with her sharper hearing to the drops falling down on leaves where they split up and fell down. She heard branches moving in the wind. It seemed to her as if she could see individual drops falling down. She didn't even notice she stopped walking and was observing everything. She suddenly heard a thunder. She jumped surprised. It got her out of her daydreaming. She looked around finding a big downpour started. That forced her to run and was trying to get to safety. It didn't work out.

Lighting stuck a huge tree and split it in half. The tree fell down. One of the strong branches stuck Lea to her back. She fell down and the branch was lying with all its weight on her. Lea was trapped. She was trying to free herself but a strong pain went through her body. She gasped for breath. She was thinking how long she would have to wait here till someone would come help her and if she would be able to hold up. She tried to move again but wave of pain paralyzed her so much she lost consciousness for a moment.

When she came to her senses she noticed with her blurry vision some shadow over her. She blinked few times to get the water out of her eyes; the rain didn't stop yet. She found out it was Eric bending over her. She wanted to recoil but she couldn't move.

"Will you let me to help you?" Eric asked with amusement. When she nodded, he continued. "Stay lying. I will lift the tree but don't stand up. I'll find out how much injured you are." She nodded again.

If Godric wouldn't tell her about it she had shrieked seeing Eric easily picking up the big branch and throwing it away. She obeyed and didn't stand up. Even if she wouldn't want to listen she didn't have a choice, everything hurt and she thought she is losing feeling in her legs. Her fingers were tingling and she felt aftertaste of blood in her mouth. She probably bit her tongue.

Eric bended in his knees and wiped away a bloody scratch on her forehead. She trembled.

"You're cold." She mumbled.

He smiled faintly. Body heat isn't privilege for vampires." He examined her body by touch to find out her injuries. He noticed she was clenching her teeth so she didn't have to cry out or groan painfully. "I will give you my blood your injuries are severe."

"What do you want from me that you are giving me your blood a second time?"

"Do you think it's wise to ask about it right now?" He answered with his own question.

"Go to hell, Eric!" She blurred out angrily. "I want to know in what mess I'm now and what I can do about it. To what good would be my ability to you?"

"Didn't Godric tell you?"

So he knew about their meetings. It didn't surprise her so much.

"No." She admitted.

He nodded. He thought so. "Let's say I didn't come up with a plan for using your ability but that can change quickly. So you need some caring. And it seems you're a magnet for trouble I need to help you."

It sounded so human even kind so it surprised her. She wanted to answer him but at that moment a huge pain run through her body. She bit her lip to lower down her cry but the pain was so strong her bit her lip through. When the pain was gone she felt Eric lifting her up. She hugged him around his neck so he could carry her better. He was really cold but she didn't sense it much. The thing she really noticed, were his canines. She ran the tongue over her lip and tasted blood. She understood right away.

"I'll take you to my apartment to heal you. You need to rest then." He said.

She barely had a time to nod when she felt the speed Eric was moving with from a park to the apartment. She didn't notice much thanks her pain; it seemed just like a blur. It seemed to her as if they appeared in the apartment all of a sudden. Everything was lost in a haze surrounding her. She felt Eric delicately lowered her on a couch. It surprised her how gently he could behave. Then she noticed there was not only Eric bending over her but Godric, too.

"Lea, don't leave us." She heard Godric's voice as if from afar.

She felt someone helping her to sit down and keeping an arm around her waist. With blurry vision she noticed Eric's arm in front of her face. His wrist was bleeding. She didn't thing about what she was supposed to do. She simply did it. She took with trembling hands his wrist and brought it to her lips. Lea tasted his blood hesitantly at first but then started gulping down. She was feeling better with every passing swallow.

"That's enough." Eric stopped her and took his arm away from her mouth. "Don't be greedy."

"How are you feeling?" Godric asked.

She wiped her bloody lips with her still trembling hand. Lea noticed Eric and Godric had their canines out. She felt their feelings because her barrier collapsed so she knew they didn't want to hurt her; it was just blood tempting them.

"It's better, thank you. It's incredible how fast it works."

Both vampires smiled softly. Then Godric forced her to lay down and rest.

…

She waked up from a dream. She didn't want to fall asleep but thanks to fast healing she was really tired. She was in a warm room, too and that helped her to fall asleep. She sat now and was looking around. She still felt weak and uncertain. She lowered her legs down on a floor and slowly started walking towards voices she heard. She stopped at the doorway to the next room. She carefully looked in the room and saw not only Eric and Godric but also other vampires. She wanted to disappear quietly but she didn't get a chance. They noticed her and surrounded her immediately.

"Are you keeping your food like some animal?" One unfamiliar vampire brought up. He was taller than Lea and wiry.

A female vampire, a little bit shorter than Lea, bended to her. She sniffed like an animal. "Hmm, she smells deliciously, so young and fresh." She traveled with her finger over Lea's artery on her neck and licked her lips with great appetite.

Lea was trying not to shake with disgust. She quickly rose up her barrier while she was silently thanking Godric's training. Nevertheless she was able to catch a few bits of new vampires' feelings and she knew right away what they wanted. She knew she was in a big trouble and she wasn't sure if Godric and Eric would stop them.

"Are both of them feeding from you?" The third vampire asked. He was smaller and a bit podgy. He, as well as his friends, had his canines out and looking at Lea as she was only food.

"Why do you care?" Lea retorted. She knew she should keep her mouth shut but she didn't wan to allow them to treat her as if she was some kind of toy. She was in a trouble anyway.

The female vampire pulled her closer and run her tongue over Lea's neck artery. "Your snack is impertinent. She should get to know to treat vampires better way. We won't tolerate it, right gentlemen?" She turned around looking at her two companions who nodded in agreement.

The wiry vampire grabbed Lea's head and tilted it backward so was Lea barely had a time to cry for help and his canines almost penetrated her neck.

"Enough!" Godric said firmly.

The vampire just looked at him. He inhaled getting ready to bit in girl's neck.

Eric reacted immediately. He caught the vampire under his neck and lifted him up. Lea stumbled few steps backward. When she saw Eric defending and helping her she decided not being just scared girl. She lowered her barrier and let vampires' feelings to come to her. She shook herself when she felt hatred and anger. She wasn't thinking about consequences listening only to her instincts. She stopped the flow of negative feelings and send out fear as big as she was able to. She noticed the cared look in the eyes of podgy vampire. She has felt the biggest hate from him a few moments ago. As soon as Eric let go of the wiry vampire the three of them disappeared quickly.

Lea stood standing in the middle of the room shaking. She didn't dare to make any step. She was afraid her legs wouldn't be able to hold her. It was a terrible experience and she had never changed feelings of three vampires at once. It exhausted her unexpectedly. Especially so shortly after, she has been severely injured. She wanted to cry with relief for surviving it but she didn't have the strength for it.

"Lea? I'm sorry for what happened." Godric, who was also standing, apologized.

She knew he meant it honestly. She was feeling his feelings since she had lowered her barrier. Because she was training on his feelings she could identify them immediately. Now, she just smiled at him.

"They won't come back." Eric, who went to close the door after their quests, responded standing behind Lea.

"They were just making trouble." Godric stated.

She needed to sit down. She felt she wasn't able to stand any more. Her legs were giving up. She started walking on wobbly legs to a nearest chair. She managed to take only two steps when she felt her strength leaving her. Eric caught her up and helped to sit down.

She thanked him with a smile. "I can't be bored being in your company." She remarked after a moment. She felt looks on her from both vampires but her barrier was up again so she didn't know what they were feeling. She needed to get rest from their feelings.

"You managed to change feelings from three vampires at once, very impressive." Godric praised her.

She looked his way. "I just wasn't expecting it would be so exhausting. But I had to do something, they wanted to hurt Eric. Even though it was stupid from them but their determination was huge."

"You really scared them. How did you do that?" Eric wanted to know.

"I don't even know myself. I was just trying to let them feel a great fear of dying slowly outside during a day covered with silver. Well, at least I was trying to do it."

"I think I told you way too much about us." Godric stated. "But you should rest now."

…

Lea was trying to avoid vampires for a couple of days and hoped she won't meet those there they wanted to feed from her. She knew vampires were using people as food but if she could prevent it she didn't want to be anybody's food, especially not for the three of them. Whenever she remembered them she recoiled. On the other hand, she was proud of herself being able to change feelings of three vampires at once. She had no idea she was so strong but she thought it was thanks to Eric's blood. Her ability was stronger and she could easily change not only humans' feelings but vampires' as well. And her barrier was stronger day by day.

Now she just wanted to be alone for a while spending time among people. She still wasn't used to vampires' company. Moreover she has seen with her own eyes that not all of vampires are so nice like Godric. Behavior of the three surpassed even Eric's self-seeking. Because he has saved her life twice she saw him differently now. She knew he wasn't doing it for her own good but he would want something in return. But she lived thanks to him and if the price of her life was helping him with her ability time to time, she had to admit it was a good price. She had no idea what she would have to do for Eric but she hoped Godric would be able to stop him, if Eric wanted to do something really bad.

She didn't want to depend only on Godric. Whenever she was among crowd of people she was lowering her barrier and allowed all feelings to come to her. She was trying to orient in them, finding what feelings belongs to whom and trying to change them without anyone noticing it was her. It was harder for her when there were a lot of people around but there was smaller probability somebody would discover her. It was challenge for her as well. She was angry at herself every time it didn't work the way she wanted to so she was practicing even harder. She knew vampires' feelings were stronger but she believed if she would practice like that she would be able to handle them.

They were walking through the town talking. They fed together and now it was time to talk. They were talking about vampires. Election of new sheriff and not single, at least a bit powerful, vampire could miss that. The election accompanied intrigues as well as it was in humans' election. Groups of vampires were meeting each other, sharing their opinions and those, who wanted to be a sheriff, were trying to gain support from other vampires. Being sheriff meant to get more power and nobody wanted to miss it.

"You should try it." Eric said again.

He knew his maker very well to know he would be a great choice. But Godric didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to solve problems vampires were making, especially when it was just for fun. He was able to raise one vampire and he was proud of it. But he didn't believe he would be able to change some vampires the way he wanted.

"It's too big responsibility." Godric objected.

Eric shook his head. Not, that he didn't agree with what Godric said but he believed he would be able to do it. Godric would be a sheriff and he would stand by his side. Advantageous position would allow him to get power for himself. He knew he can't stay for the rest of his existence with Godric, so if they had to part sometime in the future, it would be easier for him, if he would have some power and wasn't just ordinary vampire. He was walking on Earth for some time now to just listen to others. For now he just pinpointed a goal to put Godric into sheriff position. But long-term goal was to become sheriff. But he wanted to be patient.

"You have a great chance to become one. You're old enough, wise and you've seen a lot. You haven't lived in vampire's nest so you're not evil. You have precondition to be a sheriff."

Godric smiled. "I wouldn't like to secure votes for myself. It's ungrateful and I've never had ambitions to lead vampires, even only as a sheriff."

Eric didn't want to agree with it. He knew very well Godric would be a great sheriff. And because he didn't want to do it he had to start plan B. It would be riskier but it should guarantee success. Godric didn't need to know about everything that will happen. He decided to start as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric found Lea in the club where they met for the first time. He was lucky to find her the second night he was waiting for her. He stopped her on her way to the bar. He didn't give her any chance to protest and took her out. As soon as they were outside she pulled out of his grip. She looked at him inconsiderately and he answered raising his eyebrow.

"You don't have to treat me as a piece of a rag." She protested.

He didn't comment it. He wanted to grab her again to bring her on a side but she didn't let him. He started to walk waiting for her to catch up with him. He was quiet even though he felt her questioning look on himself. He didn't want to discuss it here so he walked to a quiet park where nobody was. He then turned around and looked at Lea. She returned his look and didn't flinch. He noticed she was looking defiant even though she had no idea what he wanted from her.

"It seems like you found a way to use my ability." She said at last.

He narrowed his eyes but she didn't flinch. He smiled inwardly. She shook off the experience whit the three vampires very quickly. She recovered quickly and was probably trying his patience.

"Tell me what you want or I'm leaving." She said after a moment of silence.

She knew this moment would come one day but she wasn't expecting to be so soon. Godric warned her against Eric. He told her when Eric wanted something he would do anything to get what he wanted. It was clear that situation was here. But she didn't want him to think she would be listening obediently. She was waiting for a moment but when he reminded silent she turned to leave.

In that moment he was standing before her bending to her so closely she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"You will help me." It sounded like a statement. It wasn't a question or request.

She inhaled trying to calm her heart down. She was sure she was doing a dangerous thing but she couldn't help herself. "What if I won't?" She asked.

Eric looked in her eyes with his fixed look. There were just a couple of inches between them. Lea thought she came too far.

"Don't play with me." She said with quiet but strong voice. Then he straightened up.

She swallowed. "What do you want?"

"You will come with me. You will keep your barrier down and you will tell me later what you felt. Don't change anyone's feelings, just listen. If you'll be a good girl you'll be safe. If you would do what you want I won't guarantee your safety."

She nodded. She understood she didn't have any other choice. As long as she didn't have to change vampire's feelings she was sure she could make it. It was obvious who they will go to. She didn't know why. But there was no point of asking.

She almost recoiled when he took her hand. She suddenly felt they were in the air. She looked down and around herself. She understood what happened. Eric used his power and took them where he wanted to go. It was a strange feeling. She was experiencing it for the second time even though she wasn't much aware of the first time. Before she could decide if she liked it or not, she was back on ground.

"Watch your mouth. Your flippant talk won't be tolerated here. You should realize you will be among many vampires and not all of them are as patient as I am." He warned her.

She gave him a piercing look but didn't comment it. She put her hair down and made herself so presentable that she would get a lot of attention. She would be able to feel more feelings if she got a lot of attention. She had learned this rule a long time ago and she found out many times it works really great. If this could work on men there wasn't any reason to believe it won't work on vampires. She didn't pay any attention to Eric's inquisitive look until she was satisfied with herself. Then she nodded at him.

He caught her hand and she felt again how cold he was. He probably had a reason to hold her hand so it seemed there was something more between them not only unstable friendship. Lea hoped Eric knew what he was doing. But she knew it would be better not to ask him. She was quietly looking around instead to know where he was leading her. As soon as she got her bearings he knew where they were going. To a cemetery. She wasn't much surprised by it. It was dark, quiet and peaceful. There wasn't any danger that people would come, especially in this late hour.

She glanced at Eric but he wasn't paying an attention. They walked though a gate guarded by two tall vampires. She felt their look on her. She remembered what Eric asked her and lowered her barrier. The feelings she got from the vampires didn't surprise her. But she knew it wasn't what Eric wanted. Even though Eric didn't exactly tell her what she was supposed to be looking for. As soon as they were in the middle of a vampires' group she put her thoughts aside.

She was listening to what was said and was feeling the feels as well. She felt the looks of all vampires on her but she was trying not to perceive them even though they were burning. She was careful not to miss anything and soon she started to get what was this about. She allowed herself a quick glance at Eric but he still wasn't paying an attention to her. She felt only his strong grip of his cold hand and feelings surrounding him. She noticed feelings were stronger thanks to their touch.

She had no idea how long they were at the cemetery. The feelings sometimes were to tiring for her but she kept it to herself. Lea was patiently listening to everything and time to time she wished to be end finally. At the end her wish was fulfilled and the meeting was dissolving. They didn't allow them to leave at once so she and Eric had to wait for a while.

"Speak." Eric said as soon as they were far away from the cemetery.

Lying wasn't an option and she didn't want to. "You want for Godric to become a sheriff, right? He would take care of vampires in this area and you would be his assistant." She stated.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."

She grimaced scornfully. But he wasn't in a mood for games. He caught her ching and lifted her face to his. "Don't play with me."

She pulled away from him and made few steps backward. She didn't know what got into him but she decided to answer him. She knew it would be safer for her. She told him that almost every vampire would support Godric to become a sheriff. She felt loyalty every time they were talking about Godric. Just some of them had hesitant feelings. She didn't notice any resistance or disagreement.

He nodded. It seemed he was expecting this answer and Lea was just supposed to confirm it.

"I'll take you to the town."

She shook her head. "I think I will go alone."

"Do you want to get into trouble? The vampires who were at the cemetery are still nearby. They would be happy to have you as a snack."

She sighed. She got hold of his hand and in an instant was in the air again.

…

Exactly three days passed by while Lea was successfully avoiding Eric. She had no idea if it was because he didn't need her ability or because she was avoiding all the places she used to be at with him. He hoped she won't see him for quite some time. She was angry at herself that he was manipulating with her. But she knew resistance would be useless.

Loneliness was starting to trouble her. She wanted to talk with someone about her experiences with vampires, complain about Eric and praise Godric. But she promised to the vampires not to talk about them with anyone. And even if she didn't promise it she didn't have anyone she would trust enough to open her heart.

She was walking trough the town with sadness, trying to pick up the best candidate for a good friend. She had to admit to herself that she was comparing all of them to her best friend she hadn't seen for many years. She was thinking about her often and was thinking what happened to her. She was lost in her thoughts; it took some time before she realized somebody was calling. She recognized her name. She couldn't believe her ears. She turned sharply. When she saw the person calling her she brightened up. There was no doubt.

"Elanor!" She cried and run to her.

They felt into each other arms. They couldn't get enough of each other. Shortly after that Lea brought her to an arm's length and was looking at Elanor with searching look. She immediately started to ask her so many questions that Elanor had to stop her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything step by step. The most important thing is I'm staying here. Well, at least for a longer time." Elanor said laughing.

Lea took her by her hand and dragged her to the nearest bench. She started to interrogate Elanor with bigger vigor than lawyers did in a court. Elanor was just laughing. She remembered Lea used to be just like that before Elanor left. She was happy Lea didn't changed. They had so many things to talk about but she owed her an explanation first and foremost.

Elanor explained her she had to disappear because somebody came up with information about her parents. She wanted to finally meet them and find out who she inherited her abilities after. She has had so many questions but they were still unanswered. She didn't find her parents even though she went from left to the right. She didn't even know if they lived or not. She was looking for them for few years but she didn't get any results. So she decided to come back to where she felt at home, and back to Lea.

She was telling her about many years long vain searching, about despair and desire to give up but even about some little flickers of hope. Lea was listening to her quietly and let her friend to talk. They haven't seen each other for many years so she wanted to know about everything her friend went trough. Even though she couldn't wait to tell Elanor her story but she could be patient.

"Alright I can see you are impatient to tell me something." Elanor said when she finished her story.

"Yes, you're right. But I have no idea where to start and I promised I won't talk about it with anyone and you know I don't break a promise."

"Is it about some guy?" Elanor asked with interest.

Lea shook her head. "Not quite."

Elanor looked around to make sure nobody was close by then bended to Lea as close as he could and quietly asked her. "Some vampire?"

Lea shook herself. She didn't expect this. She looked at her friend thinking what she knew. It seemed she went trough a lot in the past years. But she didn't want to talk about it here. So she stood up, took Elanor's hand and started walking away from the middle of the town. Side by side they walked to a park. They knew it would be quiet here.

"So, do you know about vampires?" Lea asked as soon as they sat down on an empty bench and made sure they really were alone.

Elanor nodded. The told Lea that one day when she was searching for her parents she came across strange threesome. Two men, one was tall and wiry, other smaller and stubby and a woman. As soon as Elanor described them Lea strained up. Elanor explained she had trouble with the threesome and at that occasion she found out they were vampires. She was lucky to get out of their claws so to speak without anything happened to her.

Immediately after Elanor stopped talking Lea admitted to know them, too. She added she can't talk about it yet because it was part of the promise she gave. There was only one possible solving. She had to take Elanor to Godric and Eric.

"They're vampires, right?" Elanor stated.

Lea just looked at her. She didn't have to say a thing they understand each other without words. They both knew Elanor won't miss this meeting. They decided to wait till dark before making an unexpected visit.

…

Godric was sitting in his favorite armchair leafing trough a book. Today even Eric was at home and Godric was glad. He was gone every single night in the past few days. Godric knew Eric was working on something and he just hoped it won't get him in a trouble. But so far he looked contend so he wasn't inquire what his child was doing.

Suddenly somebody was knocking on the door. Godric lifted his head, they weren't expecting anyone today. Eric was already at the door and opened it. When Godric heard familiar voice he moved to the door as well.

"Lea?" He asked questioning.

"I know I came unexpected but I need your permission to break the promise to keep silent. My best friend knows the threesome who was visiting you here. I think she deserves to know more."

Eric was looking at Elanor with inquisitive look but she looked at him the same way and didn't flinch. A moment later he stepped aside and let them in. Both girls followed Godric to the living room where they sat down on a couch. Godric returned to his armchair and Eric was leaning against door frame.

"What do you know about them?" Eric asked. It didn't sound much friendly.

"Firstly, my name is Elanor. Secondly, I would appreciate heartier attitude. Even though I'm not sure if someone like you is capable of it." Elanor answered calmly.

Godric smiled. That girl had courage, he had to admit it. He introduced himself and Eric and then, with heartier attitude, repeated Eric's question.

Elanor repeated them what she has told Lea. She explained them that she had met with them at the east of the States and got in a trouble with them. She was lucky to get away but thanks to it she found out vampires existed. She was discreetly taking an interest in them and she found out there were quite many of them. When she met Lea again, who confirmed to know them too, her curiosity grew up. She understood that her best friend knew some vampires and wanted to meet them.

"Aren't you afraid?" Godric asked.

"Be afraid of what? You didn't hurt Lea." She answered calmly.

"Can I tell her about what happened? Elanor can keep secret and I trust her so much as I've never trusted anyone else. She knows everything about me. When I was giving you the promise I didn't expect to see her again or I would make a condition to introduce her to this secret." Lea said.

"You can." Godric agreed.

"No." Eric opposed.

"Go to hell!" Lea answered angrily.

Eric was on his way to Lea but Elanor was just a fraction of a second faster and stopped him. He looked under himself to see he was hanging in a place in the air. A moment later he was standing on the floor but back at the door.

"You shouldn't do that." Lea mumbled unhappily.

"Who are you?" Godric asked curiously and surprised at the same time.

Elanor shoot a look at him. When she found out he was looking kindly even though he was surprised she decided to answer. She was still observing Eric with the corner of her eye.

"I control telekinesis."

"In two thousand years I've never experienced from people so many surprises as now from you and Lea." Godric stated happily. "I'd like to hear your life story. But at first I will comply with Lea's wish and with her help I will tell you what I've told her."

He was talking for a long time, Lea sometimes got into his talk to add something from her experience with vampires. Elanor was sitting comfortably, listening to them. She still was looking at Eric, who stayed and it was obvious he didn't like it. Godric didn't pay any attention to it and even Lea wasn't taking notice of him. Elanor didn't want to get mix into their problem so she stayed quiet and was listening to the story.

Lea's meeting with vampires was different from hers. But the first interest was for both of them were same. They were supposed to be someone's dinner. While Elanor had her hands full getting away from the three vampires alive, Lea got lucky to meet nicer vampires. At least what she could say about Godric. He seemed to her really young but she learned he was more two thousand years old and he turned Eric and raised him. Elanor sometimes looked at Lea but she was consumed listening and it seemed she was relaxed in their company. She didn't know her this way but she understood vampires were more interested than people.

As soon as Godric finished talking he sat comfortably in his chair. Elanor noticed Lea looked at Eric with expressive look and it seemed he relaxed his tensed body. Elanor knew there was something more between the two of them than it was said here. She decided to ask Lea about it later when they would be alone.

"Would you tell us who are you? You heard a lot about us and I'd like to hear something about you. I can't deny I'm interested into everything you can do." Godric said.

"I control telekinesis, but Eric already had an experience with it." Elanor said and looked at Eric scornfully. "And I'm a telepath."

"That's awesome." Godric said happily.

And it is primarily really useful. Eric thought.

"You don't think you will be using me." Elanor said in Eric way. He and Godric looked confused but Lea laughed. Her friend was blunt and Lea liked it. "I can hear even vampires' thoughts. The threesome didn't know about it but this way I've learned about vampire's existence. And as you're not saying to everyone who you are so Lea and I are keeping our abilities a secret."

"Both of you are really interesting. One of you can read minds and move object and the second one can feel feelings and is able to change them. Were you ever thinking to utilize your abilities?" Godric asked.

"Or we could abuse them." Lea added. She felt Eric look at her, felt his feeling but she didn't want to back away. "Sometimes there is a bigger chance to abuse the abilities. That's why nobody knows about them."

"Who did you inherit your abilities after?" Godric wanted to know.

They both shrugged. Any of them had parents. Elanor's parents disappeared without a trace when she was young and didn't know anything about her abilities. Lea was raised by her grandmother and she never learned anything about her parents. They were connected to each other because they were both withdrawn and they haven't been able to fit in a group of people. They were trying to control their abilities step by step and they were hiding them. They were trying their abilities on each other and they stood away from others who thought they were strange. They didn't mind, they were happy to be just with each other until the time when Elanor disappeared a few years back. The message, Elanor left for Lea, never got to Lea's hands.

"It feels like I didn't see her only for a few weeks." Lea smiled happily when they finished their story.

"Your bond is really strong. It's unusual among people." Godric remarked.

"You and Eric are bonded with bond of maker and progeny. When two are living, growing up together, bearing happiness and trouble together it welds them together into a unusual bond." Elanor answered.

Eric interrupted their talk. "The sun will get up soon."

"You have to excuse us." Godric smiled. "I liked talking to you but we can't do it through the day. You can come anytime, you're always welcomed here."

Eric looked at him. Lea, who felt his feelings, changed them. She didn't want him to be always angry. Eric turned her way and he was smiling against his will.

"Don't be grouch." Lea made a face at him.

As soon as they were outside Elanor turned at Lea and looked at her carefully. "What is it between you and Eric?" She asked adamantly.

Lea knew she had to say a truth. She just beseeches her friend to keep it for herself never ever telling anyone. "He's using my ability. He saved my life twice and now he wants something in return. Not that I'm happy about him using my ability but he wants to make Godric a sheriff. It's not a bad idea."

"Now he would be using even me." Elanor stated.

"You bet." Lea nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric and Godric went out. They didn't want to eat but time to time they just wanted to be outside. They usually went alone but this time they decided to go together. They were remembering all times when they were outside almost all the time. They didn't discuss memories now but Lea and Elanor. Eric didn't trust them especially Elanor. Godric was trying to convince him to lower down his mistrust. He was glad he found two people to tell them who he really was without them being afraid of him. He liked the girls' bravery. Elanor was a little bit more flippant and wasn't afraid of Eric. It was different for Lea because she was connected to Eric with his blood and started to tolerate him even though she was still defying.

We haven't talked to people until now; they were only food for us so why are you changing it?" Eric asked.

"So why did you saved Lea's life when you are so much against people? I'm sure Lea's ability will serve you right unless it's already happening. And Elanor? You want even her to use to your intentions. You are greedy and you want everything for yourself. I just want to talk to them and get to know them."

Eric shook his head. It was leading nowhere. His maker was so different from his in this opinion. People were just a food but he wasn't killing them. It wasn't enough for Eric, though. He didn't want to let Eric to use people to his liking. Eric was stubborn. He wanted to see Godric becoming a sheriff and both girls could help him to make it real. He just had to force them to help him and take it as a secret from Godric.

"Do you think Cara and the two others will be making more trouble?" Eric asked to change the topic.

Godric grimaced. "They won't to us but they could to the girls. We should warn them against the threesome. Both girls are capable but the vampires are three and more than two hundreds years old."

"I will go to warn them." Eric proposed as if by the way.

Godric looked at him suspiciously. "If you want to use them and I'll learn about it…" Godric said warning.

Eric just grimaced and left his maker. He knew Godric had suspect something but if he would be careful Godric won't know a thing until the vote.

Eric was lucky to find the girls when they left Lea's favorite club. Both were laughing and looked happy, content and merrily, until Lea noticed him. In that instant her smile disappeared and she looked angry.

"What do you want?" She asked hatefully.

"We have a work to do, don't you remember?"

"We?" She grimaced. "It's your work, no? You just need me to confirm you what you already know. So what is it for?"

"It makes my work easy and you can practice your ability." Eric said calmly.

"So Godric could be a sheriff even though he doesn't want to?" Elanor asked scornfully.

Eric glanced at Lea with hard look. But she didn't even flinch. She didn't promise him to keep it secret. She didn't tell Godric because she knew Eric could hurt her if she did so but she didn't hesitate to tell it to Elanor.

"You know a lot." Eric said in Elanor's way.

If his look could kill she had be probably dead but Elanor didn't flinch. She wasn't afraid of him. She was able to stop him once even though there was a moment of surprise in her advantage. But she trusted her telekinesis ability. Besides, she heard his thoughts and Lea, who knew him better and could feel his feelings, was by her side. In that moment she didn't need Lea's ability. She couldn't miss Eric's hateful look.

"We could help you." Elanor said with a voice that immediately got Eric's full attention. "But we wouldn't be standing on the side afterwards. You want a power, that's for sure, but when you want to use us it won't be for free."

He didn't imagine the talk would take this direction. But he had to admit to himself it wasn't a bad idea. If the girls could help him to make Godric a sheriff, he would be his assistant and he could still cooperate with girls. But he would have to be careful around Elanor.

"Why not, I agree with it." He said after a moment.

"You lost your mind, both of you. What if someone will discover what we are? Who will stop them to drink us to the last drop?" Lea asked angry.

He didn't like when somebody was increasing their voice at him or opposed him. He bended to her so close, only few inches was between them. "Don't forget I can feel when you're in a trouble. Or did you already forget you drank my blood?"

She stopped controlled herself and slapped him across his face. "You're an incredible egoist!"

Lea was waiting how he will react but he only smiled at her. She had a strange feeling from that smile and didn't know what to think about it. Eric was really unpleasant.

"You can take care of yourself even though you're doing as if you were an angel." He said quietly still with his face close to hers. Then he finally straightened up and spoke to both of them. "I will find you soon and we will do something that will make Godric a sheriff." As soon as he finished talking he disappeared quickly.

…

For a few weeks attended Lea and Elanor by Eric's side in negotiations about new sheriff. They didn't know how Eric arranged it but no vampire paid a big attention to them. Everyone was looking at them, of course and both girls knew vampires liked them and wanted to use them as their toys but nobody did anything inappropriate. Both girls were wearing provocative clothes, it made the work for Eric easier, so they knew why vampires were looking at them the way they did. But the girls were interested only in their work. They were enjoying it more and more with every passing day. They knew what the vampires were thinking about, what they felt and what their opinions were. The feeling, the girls could change all of that to their liking, was really good.

At the same time, the girls were visiting Eric and Godric in their home so Godric wouldn't start to suspect Eric was using their abilities for his plans. It happened time to time they almost leaked some information out when they were talking about other vampires. But it seemed Godric didn't notice it. He was pleased to talk to them. Because he was a kind companion, girls were telling him about everything he wanted to know. On the other side they wanted to know everything about vampires, how Godric was raising Eric and how it feels to be more than two thousand years old.

A day before the election Eric found the girls. He had a special task; he was keeping for the last minute, for them. It was supposed to be a triumph for election Godric as a sheriff.

"I have an interesting task for you and I'm curious if you could cope with it." Eric said as soon as the three of them met at a safe place where nobody could hear them. "You will go among vampires who don't want to vote for Godric. This particular group is relatively small but powerful. I want from you to convince them to vote for Eric if I would not be able to do it on my own."

"Didn't you listen to us when we told you how our abilities work?" Lea asked angrily. "Do I have to walk in the midst of vampire group and change feelings to all of them? You're crazy."

Fixed look of his blue eyes was burning a hole in her. But she refused to back away and does one of the craziest things from the past weeks when she was cooperating with him. She decided to disconcert him and changed his feeling to really happy ones. It was getting easier for her to change feeling from one extreme to the other even vampires' ones.

She felt Elanor's feelings at the same time. It took her a moment to figure out what was Elanor trying to say to her but then she laughed. She decided to try it. Eric was playing games with them for a long time so she had the right for payback.

Do you think he's capable of this feeling? Lea though so Elanor could hear her. She just nodded grinning. Lea could feel from her how curious she was. So Lea sent to Eric feelings of happiness, sympathy and attraction. What she saw in his eyes surprised her. His expression was softer, almost tender. She stopped the feelings.

"Don't play with me." Eric said threatening as soon as he collected himself.

Both girls just laughed. They needed some distraction and they liked this one. They knew if they would stay together they were able to take care of vampires.

"Let's go." Eric growled and caught girls' hands. In an instant the three of them were in the air. It didn't take long to move outside the town. They were standing in a wood now, not far away from a meadow. Eric warned Lea and Elanor, as he did in the last couple of weeks, to be quiet and not to say anything that could jeopardize them. Then they came out of the wood. As soon as they were at the meadow they were surrounded by vampires.

Elanor and Lea weren't surprised by it nor put by it out of countenance. They were honor to meet many vampires. They realized they had never known how many of them were near by. They knew vampires had to really guard their existence when nobody knew about them till today.

Negotiations among vampires bored girls but they didn't let it show on them. They were just listening to their feelings and thoughts. But they sensed it wasn't progressing the way Eric hoped for. Lea looked at him with the corner of her eye and when he nodded she started working. Elanor was pointing out vampires Lea should start working first with. Because they were working together they were able to change vampires' feelings so they would agree to vote for Godric. It was the most demanding job they did for Eric so far. It was showing on Lea that it exhausted her. As soon as the three of them disappeared from the sight of the other vampires Lea leaned exhausted to Elanor's chest. Elanor hugged her and looked hatefully at Eric.

"Look what you've done!" She shouted. "You're always saying we need to help you with this stupid voting but you're not realizing the consequences. Lea isn't some toy so you could do whatever you want to with her. You're a terrible selfish guy and you thing just about yourself. I won't let you hurt her."

Eric wasn't moved by it. He was waiting till Elanor stopped talking caught girls' hands to return with them to the town. But Lea wobbled a bit. It seemed Eric was finally moved by this. In his stoic face flicked something that someone could name it as a concern. He took Lea in his arms. She didn't forget to complain how cold he was. He just smiled with the corner of his mouth. He let Elanor to catch his arm so he could finally return to the town with them.

The day of the vote came. It was luck for Eric that Godric wanted to see it. It didn't happen very often that many vampires would meet at one place to vote a sheriff. The two of them went together to the vote. Godric was the entire way observing Eric who seemed absent-minded which was unusual for him. Godric would like to know what was going on in Eric's head but he couldn't read thoughts as Elanor could or feel feelings as Lea. He could only hope Eric didn't do anything stupid. Now, when he got to know both girls, he really didn't want to move away.

Eric hoped his plan would work out. It was the last opportunity for a long time how to gain some power among vampires. He wanted to take advantage of it and he knew he did everything he could to make his plan work. He just hoped Lea's ability worked and the vampires, to whom she changed their feelings, would vote to Eric's liking. It worried him he had to depend on humans but he knew too well he didn't have any other choice. If everything would work out, he could use their abilities again. He just had to take care of their stubbornness but he thought it won't be a big problem.

All vampires gathered at the oldest cemetery in neighborhood. The graves were old, most of them fell apart, and some of them were covered in grass and ivy. Just the perimeter wall around the old cemetery was intact. The entire space filled with vampires was illuminated with full moon. The moonlight was making interesting shadows and was setting off the pale of present figures. At a raised place by the half ruined chapel was sitting magistrate, who was supposed to supervise the voting. He was sitting comfortably at a chair that was remaining of a throne of humans' kings.

Godric and Eric melted into the crowd and stood in a place where they could see from. In that instant Eric felt a slight tingle of a fear. He knew what it meant. Lea was in a danger. Before Eric could decide if he should leave the gathering and go help her or stay there, he realized what it meant. Lea wasn't in danger, she was here, somewhere close by the cemetery and the fear he felt meant only she was afraid she would be discovered. Eric didn't tell Lea or Elanor where the vote was supposed to be held. He didn't want them to attend it. But he knew now they were able to find out about this place. Apparently they wanted to see with their own eyes their work would pay off.

"Is something wrong?" Godric asked and bended closer to his progeny. Eric only shook his head. He couldn't tell him anything so Godric wouldn't find out what he did. Godric still didn't know he could become a sheriff.

The vote began and all vampires were looking to the half ruined chapel and to the magister. He started to read the names of candidates from a paper. He always read a name and was waiting how many vampires would confirm it. Next to the magister was one assistant who was taking notes. The vote was taking a long time; almost every vampire from the gathering was at the paper. Godric's name was read almost at the end. In that moment a great discussion erupted.

"Eric, you're crazy." Godric said quietly, when he heard his name.

"No, I'm just doing it because I'm convinced it's for the best. Anyone else would be as great sheriff as you could be."

Godric just helplessly shook his head. Now he knew what Eric was doing in the last weeks. He was angry at himself that he didn't discover this and didn't stop this foolishness. He didn't believe he had a chance to become a sheriff.

The vote was coming to an end. The excited talks among vampires were getting stronger. Everyone was convinced they would win themselves or the candidate they voted for. Now was the time to see if all the negotiations would bring some result, primarily a result all of them could accept and come to terms with.

The magister waited till his assistant finished his record, and then he took the papers from him. He read them carefully. He stood up. Immediately there was silence all around the cemetery. It was a tense silence. The magister looked around.

"I was observing the vote and I believe it was fair in these circumstances. Particularly the result of the vote suggests it. The sheriff of this area is a vampire who is walking the Earth over two thousands years. It's a wise choice. I believe he will be able to secure obedience and dedication to his post. The winner of the vote is Godric."

Eric turned to his maker and congratulated him first. Godric then came to the magister who passed on him his post as a sheriff. Then Godric turned to the gathering and looked around. He thanked to all of those who voted for him and promised to be a good sheriff when they would be loyal to him. He explained to them where they could find him if someone had a problem. When he finished his talk, applause was heard. Godic came down from the chapel and found Eric.

"You obviously achieved what you wanted. Tell me how much were Elanor and Lea involved?" Godric asked his child. "Don't make a fool of me."

Eric didn't have any other choice but to admit he used both girls. Godric just shook his head. He didn't have anything to say. He could scold Eric; he could be mad at him or curse him. But nothing would change what already happened.

"They're here." Eric said. "But not thanks to me, they came by themselves."

Godric wanted to see them so Eric took him to a place where he felt Lea's fear from. They found the girls sitting on a branch in a tree where they had nice view on the cemetery from. They couldn't hear properly but that didn't bother them. Besides they were more or less in safety there.

"This is either a really stupid thing or courage that you came here to see the vote." Godric stated.

"We wanted to see on own eyes if our help worked out." Lea pointed out.

"By the way, you should kick Eric to his ass because of his manipulation with everyone. Be careful around him, anyone is safe with him. Well, you probably are when you are his makes." Elanor stated and jumped down gracefully from the tree.

"I will do something about it." Godric nodded smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**So what did you think about the last episode of True Blood? I was like "What? How it could end up like this?" I really didn't see this kind of ending coming.**

**I would like to thank to everyone for comments. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

The first days after Godric's election were hectic. Many powerful vampires wanted to meet him personally, congratulated him to his victory and promised him their devotion and loyalty. For many nights was Godric and Eric's flat full of vampires. But they had to be careful not to raise any suspicions from humans. So they were meeting usually around midnight and talked till morning's hours. Vampires were coming from close by even from further away.

It seemed all of the vampires were more or less satisfied with new sheriff. And Eric noticed Godric started to like it. He had a talent for holding talks and arranging many things. Moreover he asked the most powerful vampires to supervise their nearest neighborhood. That provided him real loyalty.

At the same time he had to deal with all disputes, complaints and so on. He felt a bit tired but he knew it was just a test to see if he would be capable to be a good sheriff. Luckily he could rely on Eric who was helping him and he was letting to Godric only these vampires who had the most serious matter to discus with Godric. Both, Eric and Godric, knew they would have to deal with many things before everything settled down and went back to normal. Godric's appointment meant he was available for everyone who wanted to talk to him. Luckily they tolerated they had to go through Eric first. Eric now saw himself how many things a sheriff had to deal with and since it was his doing Godric was a sheriff now, he wanted to help him. Besides he could get to know other vampires and he knew it could come handy in the future.

Finally after one week they had a time to rest for a bit. Godric convinced vampires he was able to deal with his new post; all personal meetings were over and the biggest conflicts related to his election were dealt with. They could finally go to feed together. And talk. For the first time after Godric's election they had time for themselves.

"Are you making new friends?" Godric asked as soon as they were outside and away from humans' earshot.

"It may be useful for you."

Godric smiled. He knew whatever Eric had been doing looked like he was doing for Godric and he won't admit he was doing it mostly for himself. Eric was the one who wanted to be powerful. But he was clever; he first let elected his maker so he could gain a power step by step and inconspicuously. He wasn't even afraid to use two girls with strange abilities.

"Since my election I haven't had a time to thank to Lea and Elanor that they helped you. I know they didn't do it really voluntarily and if I knew about it I would stop it."

"You care about them too much." Eric stated.

Godric explained to him, as he had done many times before, that the girls surprised him nicely when any of them weren't afraid of vampires and were willing to cooperate with them and let them to use their abilities for their plans. Godric liked the girls were stubborn and were standing for their ideas."

"You should get to know them." Godric said. "It won't do any harm to you knowing what they want. Think about it."

They left the town behind. They hoped to find some human being here, preferably woman, they could feed from. Although it was highly impossible at this late hour. Women and girls were staying in the safety of the town and only sometimes they went out of the town at this late hour. The two had to be grateful even for a man. It wouldn't mind today. They were hungry so they weren't picky. They would be grateful for anyone.

Nevertheless they were lucky. They saw two figures afar and when they came closer they distinguish two young women. That was more than they could hope for. Both vampires were hungry so they could share both women to drink more blood than they would have to if they had only one woman together. Eric didn't even look back at his maker and approached both girls. It took a little time to gain their trust but he glamoured them quickly and took them away from the road. Godric joined them a moment later. Eric let him to choose then both sang their canines to artery and started to drink hungrily. Godric stopped before Eric did but before he could stop his child, he finished drinking, too.

They took the women to the edge of the town and let them sitting at a bench. The women were in less danger here than in the middle of a road, especially now when they were weakened by the loss of their blood. Then the vampires turned around and walked away.

"Do you know where we could find Elanor and Lea?" Godric asked. He would like to see them again and thanked them. He knew they didn't like helping Eric. But when he saw them shortly after his election, it seemed they were contended with his victory.

Eric nodded. He wasn't surprised anymore his maker wanted to see them. He took him through two places where girls used to be but he didn't see them there today. So he went to the club. It was a certainty when he didn't find them anywhere else. Of course, they could be at home but Eric didn't believe that. They were coming to the club through a back alley when they heard noise and screams. They exchanged looks. They knew they shouldn't get involved in it when they didn't want to explain it to the cops later. But they decided to find out what's going on.

When they came closer they froze in their tracks. Among six young men, who were evidently drunk, they saw two girls. They recognized them a moment later. Lea and Elanor. Men wanted to hurt them and the girls were defeating themselves. It seemed they were trying hard but they couldn't overpower superiority. They were fighting bravely until two of the men came up with knives. Lea noticed a knife at the last moment and jumped aside. Elanor wasn't so lucky. The knife went in her belly up to its handle. Elanor screamed and fell on the ground.

In that moment Lea noticed two blurry shadows. She recognized Eric and Godric but she didn't care. As soon as two men let her go she kneeled next to Elanor and pushed her hands over Elanor's bleeding injury. Unluckily the attacker was able to pull the knife out and the injury was bleeding a lot.

Even though Lea was really disconcerted and was really worried about Elanor, she tried to connect feelings with at least one of the vampires. They had to save her. They were her only hope. Lea was afraid they wouldn't be able to get Elanor to hospital in time and she didn't want to lose her. In that moment Godric appeared next to her. His fangs were out and bloody.

"I'll help her." He said and kneeled beside Elanor. He lifted her gently in his arms and quickly disappeared to his flat. He couldn't waste any minute.

Lea was standing there incapable of moving with hands of her best friend's blood and was looking the way Godric disappeared. She hoped he will manage it in time. She didn't realize she was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when Eric appeared beside her. Even he had his fangs out and bloody.

"C'mon, I'll take you to them." He said quietly.

Lea didn't look at him. She felt when he grasped her hand with his cold one and moment after they were in the air. Before she knew they were in the flat. She run to the living room and noticed Elanor drinking from Godric's wrist. The wound on Elanor's belly was healed.

Just then Lea realized everything that could happen. The knowledge, she could lose Elanor, shook her up badly. Lea's legs gave up. Eric helped her to a chair and Lea finally started to cry with relief that Elanor was alive and would be fine.

"Thank you." Lea whispered to the vampires.

Godric finally took his wrist from Elanor's lips. The wound was completely healed; even injured viscera were fine again. Lea walked past Godric and hugged her friend. Any one of them did care of their bloody clothes and bodies. They were glad to be alive.

"You need to rest now, ok?" Lea ordered Elanor gently. "I will explain them what happen. We owe them that."

Elanor nodded. She felt tired. "You have to tell me later in what aspects Eric's blood affected you."

Lea could promise her that. She let Godric to cover Elanor with blanket before they left the room so Elanor could rest in quiet.

"You should wash yourself." Eric stated as soon as they were in the kitchen. His fangs were still out and it was obvious the blood on Lea's hand was alluring him.

She looked at herself and was horrified. She didn't notice before how bloody she was. She knew she could throw her clothes out; not even they were bloody but tore apart as well. She shivered thinking what could have happened if Godric and Eric didn't come.

"What happened?" Goric asked gently.

She shook her head. "I have no idea." She described them that she and Elanor had fun at the club and they didn't want to talk to anyone else. They declined two young men who asked them for a dance. They declined them nicely for the first time but then they started to be persistent and importunate. Elanor was harsh on them. Then they didn't see them anymore, until they left the club. Girls didn't think the guys would be waiting for them with some help. They didn't know how but the men took them to the alley. Girls were fighting as hard as they could but because they were worried of each other they couldn't concentrate properly on using their abilities. "I don't want to imagine what would happen if you didn't show up." Lea added at the end.

"It's good we were there." Godric said. "Elanor will be fine. We just returned from feeding so I could give her as much blood as she needed."

"I can see both of you are talented to get into trouble." Eric uttered.

"We don't do it on purpose." Lea retorted.

Eric sniffed. "Lea, are you injured?" He asked.

She looked at him in understandingly at first then she understood. He had to smell some different blood than what she had on her hands. Her entire body was aching so she couldn't tell for sure where she could be bleeding from. In that moment she remembered she jumped aside when a man wanted to hurt her with a knife. She rolled up her shirt to see a bloody scratch on her side. It wasn't bleeding much although Eric could still smell it. She knew the blood was alluring him as if he was a shark.

"That's nothing." She mumbled after she looked at her wound.

"C'mon, you'll wash yourself before going to rest, too." Godric said.

Lea nodded silently. She wasn't strong enough to oppose him.

…

Elanor woke up wondering where she was. Some light was shining to the room but she didn't recognize it. She only knew she wasn't in her bed. She sat and noticed Lea's head was resting at the edge of the bed. She was asleep. A small smile crossed Elanor's face. She really liked her friend. At that moment she remembered what happened the last night. She quickly examined the place where the knife stuck her but she didn't find any wound. She realized Godric's blood healed her. She had never believed something like that could happen to her. She now needed to know what it would mean for her.

In that instant Lea moved and with small moan lifted her head. When she noticed Elanor was awake she smiled at her. Then she stretched till her joints cracked.

"How are you?" Lea asked.

"I'm a bit tired but in one piece." Elanor answered. "Tell me how the blood will affect me."

Lea leaned back and told Elanor what she knew from Godric; about having sharper senses, having better perceptiveness, would have a better use of her abilities, her sexual desire will be stronger. Besides, she would be connected to Godric and when she would be in a trouble, Godric would know about it and be able to help her.

"And you'll be dreaming about him." Lea added at the end.

"About Godric?" Elanor made sure she understood correctly. When Lea nodded, she continued. "What kind of dreams?"

"Sexual kind." Lea admitted reluctantly.

Elanor was quiet for a moment. Then something occurred to her. "Are you dreaming about Eric?"

"Can we talk about it somewhere else and in a different time?"

It seemed Lea wasn't willing to talk about it which wasn't like her. She usually told everything to Elanor. But this seemed to be sensitive theme even for Lea herself. Elanor decided not to push any further and stopped asking.

"By the way, we are still at Eric and Goric's." Lea announced after a moment of silence. "You needed to rest; you will feel tired for a while after this healing, so just rest. Godric was supposed to bring us some food, at least he said so. He wanted us to stay here until evening. Since I haven't wanted to go home in tore and bloody clothes I agreed."

Elanor nodded. But it was obvious her thoughts were somewhere else. Lea didn't blame her; she herself had to deal with all consequences drinking vampire's blood brought.

Both girls were resting all day long. They ate what Godric brought them and they found two shirts with a note they were supposed to borrow them so they didn't have to stay in their bloody clothes. Lea recognized Godric's writing and was glad he thought about it. She had some suspicion but she didn't have any proof so she kept it to herself.

As soon as sun disappeared and it got dark outside, both vampires appeared in the living room. Godric laughed when he noticed both girls by his library looking at books and discussing their interestingness. The girls sat on the couch and vampires sat down, too.

"How are you feeling?" Godric asked Elanor.

"Much better than I felt yesterday after the attack. Thank you for saving my life."

Godric nodded in agreement. He was glad girls stayed here, he needed to talk to them. He didn't know what they would say about it or if they would agree at all. He wasn't used to small talk so he just said what he wanted to. He asked them if they would be willing to help him time to time with their abilities when he would be dealing with some vampires' problems. It would be a valuable help. But he let the decision to the girls; he didn't want to push them into something they didn't want to do.

After his request he let them to decide. He was observing their wordless communication. He knew they were using their abilities. Such communication wasn't something he could observe every day. He looked at Eric who was observing the girls as well. Godric was wondering what his progeny was thinking about. He didn't tell him about this idea. But it seemed Eric wasn't surprised. He was probably thinking how to use this to his advantage.

"Fine." Elanor said after a while. "We will do it. But we are making a condition that we can stop any time we don't like it."

Godric wasn't against it.

"And you won't be killing people for no reason." Lea added. "You had a reason for yesterday's killing; I get that even though I don't like it."

"And we would like to have an option to say our opinion about things we will hear and feel from other vampires. The last decision it up to you, Godric, but we would like to say our opinion freely. "

"Aren't you placing too many conditions?" Eric asked.

"We will be helping Godric not you so you don't actually need to care about it." Lea retorted.

Eric narrowed his eyes but Godric smiled. Lea was bold and it evidently didn't bother her, what Eric was or she would watch her tongue. After that he approved their conditions. He didn't see anything bad about it.

"I have one condition myself. Everything we will talk about you will keep to yourself. I don't want you to talk about our matters with anyone else, not even with other vampires."

Both girls approved his condition. They didn't mind to keep things to themselves. They were growing together, just the two of them; they avoided others so they didn't have the need to talk to someone else. As soon as they finished their deal, Godric offered them that he and Eric would take them home so they didn't have to go alone in the dark, especially when they threw their tore clothes out and kept only the shirts Godric gave them.


	9. Chapter 9

Elanor woke up startled. The dream was so vivid. She was breathing rapidly; she sat up in her bed thinking what she was dreaming about. After a moment she noticed Lea was awake, too and looking at her.

"You were dreaming about Godric, right?" Lea stated.

She nodded. "Are all the dreams so vivid? I had the feeling it was real until I woke up.

Lea nodded in agreement. She told her she had really vivid dreams as well. The only difference was she was dreaming about Eric. She still couldn't get used to the dreams. It was a payback for drinking vampire's blood that saved their lives.

"Godric is strange." Elanor said. "There on the cemetery he looked like he would be able to dominate and lead all the vampires. But when we are with him, he's kind, forthcoming and he's acting like a human."

Lea had to agree with that. "Eric, on the other hand, is kinda bastard. He's doing everything for himself and he doesn't care how he would get there. But he saved my life twice and even though he did it out of selfishness, I owe him."

Elanor objected. She told Lea she was able to work off the obligation when she was helping with the voting for Godric. It didn't seem that Lea wanted to agree with it. It looked like even though she was complaining about him, she liked him as well. It was surprising because he wasn't exactly her type.

"How often do you think we would be helping Godric?" Elanor asked to change the theme.

"As often as Eric will need." Lea answered laughing. "He won't for sure let escape the opportunity to convince Godric they need our help and he would use the information for his purpose. Godric won't let us to get into trouble or in something dangerous, he's not like that. But Eric? He doesn't care."

"You know him well."

"Well, he gives me this impression." Lea replied smiling.

…

_Godric and Eric were traveling around the world for many years now. Godric taught his progeny all what he could for now and he helped to get better in everything. Eric was quick to learn and he acquired everything very quickly. He excelled primarily in gaining a trust from girls and women so he could glamour them easily without any fuss. He gained a lot of strength over the years as well. Godric was proud of him. He knew, he had chosen great when he had decided to turn him._

_ They just settled down near by a bigger town, what was protected by tall walls, for a few days. They found a shelter in an old ramshackle hut, where probably used to live some hermit. Because they were near by a town they could stay here for couple days. The more people were around the better for them. They knew they had food close by and if they would be careful, they could settle down here for a while and rest from all the traveling._

_ During the day they rested in a soft pliable soil, but as soon as the sun was down and got dark, they crawled up ready to find some dinner. In the last days there weren't lucky to find a good food. They hoped girls from town would have tastier blood. They knew they would have to go for the girls to the town. The gates were closing with the sunset so they couldn't hope they would find a girl outside the walls._

_ It took them a while before they found a place where they could go unseen to the town. Most of the guards were alert so they have to be careful not to cause any unwanted attention. It was easier to blend with the people as soon as they were in the town. Unluckily with the sunset people disappeared in their houses. There were only few men on the street and any girl. If some girl appeared she was accompanied by a man._

_ They went trough one part of a town and in the back part of the town they found a man. He was alone and nobody was around. Eric and Godric exchanged a look and shook their shoulders. They didn't have any other choice; it seemed they won't find a girl today. They had to be grateful at least for the young man. So Eric walked away from his maker and went to the guy. It didn't take long time to glamour him and walk away with him to the darkness without any light. Godric joined them a moment later._

_ Eric left Godric to feed first while he was scanning the surroundings. He didn't want anyone to surprise them unexpectedly. He was looking around, his ears prickled up. Luckily he didn't hear anything suspicious. As soon as Godric fed, they changed their places. They were lucky, nobody disturbed them._

_ But as soon as they left the young man, a group of five people blocked their path; three men and two women. They didn't look friendly. When Godric and Eric looked at them properly they realized they're vampires as well. The met other vampires time to time but they've never met so big group._

_ "This is our territory."One of them said icily. It seemed he was the oldest of all of them._

_ "I've never seen any note." Eric retorted._

_ Godric hissed at him to make him quiet. He didn't want to cause discord, especially not here in a town. "We are leaving." He responded quietly._

_ "You should pay for it." Other vampire said with aggressive voice._

_ "We didn't do anything wrong, we were just hungry. We hardly could know it's your territory when nobody told us." Godric said and wanted to leave._

_ The group surrounded them and didn't let them to make any step. It seemed they were in aggressive mood but Godric didn't want to confront them. He didn't like vampires living in a nest, who were supporting each other in their aggressiveness._

_ "Join us. It will be fun." One of the vampire women suggested. "We could use other good looking guys."_

_ "We're not interested." Eric retorted. This debate made him tired. He knew he shouldn't irritate them but he didn't want to surrender._

_ "You will pay for your insolence!" The oldest vampire barked._

_ Eric showed his canines. He noticed his maker did the same. Eric has never fought with vampire but he used to be a Viking and he could fight. He didn't forget it. He knew he would be able to get the other vampire on his back and it won't take too long. He just hoped Godric won't stop him. He shot a glance at his maker but he noticed how calmly Godric stood. He didn't have any idea what Godric intended to do but he didn't want to deal with it. He had different problem to solve._

_ All of a sudden they threw on each other. They were making too much noise while fighting and Godric was afraid people would notice it. He was rightly afraid. After a moment he heard opening door in the nearby houses and he heard people talking among themselves and asking each other what was going on._

_ "Eric, we need to disappear." Godric said urgently._

_ Eric just managed to get the other vampire on his back. He dealt a heavy blow to his head and got up. He himself suffered from minor scratches but his wounds healed instantly and only tore clothes indicated he was in a fight. He looked at Godric and nodded. They had to go away. They took the shortest way to the walls leaving vampires and people behind._

…

A vampire woman, Godric shortly after his election entrusted to supervise one of many territories he ruled, came to visit him. She was tall, slim with dark hair and pretty face. He remembered her name. Isabela. He heard from others she was very capable, which was the reason he left her to supervise the territory where she lived.

"Sheriff." She called him formally and bowed slightly.

Godric, sitting in his armchair, beckoned her to sit down. The other person staying in the same room was Eric. He was standing by the door observing everything that would happen. He didn't believe Isabel could hurt Godric but didn't want to leave anything to a change. Besides he had the opportunity to listen to whatever would be said and maybe influence his maker on some decision.

"I can see something troubles you." Godric said calmly. "What happened?"

Small smile crossed Isabel's face. It seemed Godric was reasonable which calmed her a bit. She knew his predecessor to whom she served as well but he wasn't as pleasant as Godric was. She decided to skip a small talk and explained him that four people were killed in her territory and everything indicated that vampired killed them. It wasn't for food more likely just for fun. She suspected it was one group of vampires living in a nest. She couldn't prove it yet, she could only say her deputy Stan had the same suspicion.

"I didn't have come if it wouldn't be important. But I'm afraid that the number of dead people could increase. It's threatening our concealment." Isabel finished with a small sight.

Godric nodded. "I'm glad you came. This is exactly the reason whey I left you to rule the territory. I think they won't reject my invitation to a visit."

Isabel noticed gleam in his eyes. She understood sheriff already had some plan how to deal with them. "I'll tell them about your invitation."

He just waved his hand. He reached out for a paper and formulated the invitation in written form. It guaranteed they really would come. It wasn't wise to reject a sheriff, especially a new one when nobody knew how he would rule his territory.

As soon as Eric escorted Isabel out, he returned back to his maker. He took a chair, sat down near by his armchair and looked at him.

"Troubles are starting." He said.

Finally Godric looked at him. "That's why I didn't want to be a sheriff. I didn't want to deal with all of this, to worry about our concealment, to decide about others. But I can see you have a solution."

"If they won't to confess, we have Lea and Elanor."

Godric shook his head. He didn't want using them. They agreed to help him time to time but he didn't want to always use their abilities. He knew Eric had a different opinion. But he wanted to ask Lea and Elanor for help only in the most utmost solution.

"We let them come and we'll see." Godric said. With that he considered the debate about this theme to be closed.

…

Eric needed to talk to Lea. It was important. He went trough many places he knew she could stay at, at this late hour. It was really late but he hoped she won't be asleep but be somewhere outside. This was a disadvantage in cooperating with people. They were asleep at night while vampires were awake. Luckily Lea was young and young people were used to be awake till the morning hours. He couldn't find her. One last place was left, where she could be; the club. He didn't see her there in the last weeks. He went there time to time to find some snack. But he had to be really careful so he sometimes went to feed into different towns or villages. It would be suspicious if there would be too many people with two punches at their neck in one town. He and Godric definitely couldn't move away now. He started to understand why his maker was able to live with a minimum of a blood for the longest time possible. Even Eric started to reduce his feeding. He didn't like it at all because it meant he would be hungrier. But he was inventive. It sometimes was enough to get close to a car accident. There were people inured so badly many times that two little punches could be overlooked. Or sometimes he could bribe an orderly at a hospital to sell him a blood for blood transfusion. It wasn't perfect but it would satisfy his hunger. It had to be enough. It wasn't easy for vampires to get food.

Eric was lucky, he found her in a club. She was on a dancing floor, surrounded by people who didn't look much as her friends. He waited for her to notice him and come to him. He was thinking in the meantime where Elanor was. He didn't see her here and he knew the two of them were almost inseparable. So as soon as Lea was near him he asked her about Elanor. Lea explained to him Elanor wasn't feeling well and wanted to be alone so Lea went to the club.

They were making a small talk for a while so nobody would get suspicion. But Lea, who lowered her barrier as soon as she was with Eric, felt he was impatient. She wanted to ask him what was going on but at that moment she felt another feeling and it wasn't the only one. She had to react immediately. She caught Eric's hand and noticed again how cold he was. She wasn't thinking about it. He led him through the dancing floor passing by the bar and going to the back of the club. Almost right away she found what she was looking for, the back door. She squeezed trough the door with Eric right behind her. She was still holding his hand passing by a few houses.

She suddenly saw flashes of blue lights and heard two pairs of steps. Without any delay she squeezed into a dark niche. She draw Eric closer to her with his back to the street.

At first, Eric didn't understand what was going on. As soon as Lea took him out of the club he got it; police bust. She had to feel some feelings that gave away this information. Now he was standing with her hidden in a dark niche waiting what would happen next. He felt Lea was trembling, he felt her heart beat. The heart was beating rapidly. He knew her blood was running through her body at high speed. He almost felt the blood circulating in her veins.

They were standing so close their bodies were touching. Lea was trying to ignore the coldness she felt from Eric. She rather looked over his shoulder. She needed to know who the pedestrians were and if they were going their way. She noticed them and cursed silently. They were cops. She knew they had to pass by them. They were really close. She wasn't thinking what she was doing, she just did it. She simply drew Eric's head closer to her and their lips met.

It surprised him what she did. He felt her warm lips on his cold lips. He felt life-giving warmness from her lips. He sensed the blood running through her body. But he drew away after a moment and turned away from her.

Lea was breathing rapidly. He had no idea what got into her. But now she looked around and notice the cops passed by without looking at them. She was relieved. Then she noticed Eric wasn't looking at her nor he was looking the way the cops disappeared. She was curious. She took his hand and made him to turn around to face her. She noticed his fangs were out.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said calmly and quietly.

She wasn't thinking what she was doing. She came closer to him, stood at tiptoes and gently touched his fangs. She felt their length and sharpness. Immediately Eric caught her wrist and drew her hand away.

"Don't play with me."

It was as if she awake from a trance. She looked around and said. "We should disappear." She took his hand leading him away.

They didn't talk until they were far away from the club. Eric hoped he would finally have a chance to ask her for help. Also Lea seemed she wanted to talk. In that moment a police car came around a corner. Lea jerked by surprise. She made two steps back till she collided with Eric. He hugged her tightly so she wouldn't fall. As soon as the car was gone she broke free from his embrace.

"What do you need?" She asked finally.

He noticed she still wasn't completely calm. "I need your help."

She didn't even need to ask. He couldn't want anything else from her. He never came by just to ask how she is or just to talk. It was always about her helping him with her ability. That made her angry. Again, she had to do something he wanted.

"Will you smack me again?" He asked with amusement.

She didn't notice her feelings were so obvious. She thought about his question. When she thought about it, she realized he actually asked for it. She shook her shoulders. It would be stupid not to use this opportunity. She turned all her anger to the strength of a smack that landed on his cheek. He didn't even stir.

"Are you happy?" He grimaced. "I hope we can go now."

"Does Godric know that you're using me again?" Lea asked.

"It was his wish to find you." He answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Godric was troubled. He needed to solve a problem with vampires killing people. But he didn't have any prove it was them. As soon as he had some he would take them to the magister who would decide what would happen next. He had the chance to talk to them. They were bad, maladjusted and evidently they wanted to do more trouble. Godric couldn't tolerate that. But the vampires didn't want to admit it was them who killed the people. Godric didn't have any other choice to turn to Elanor and Lea for help.

He sent Eric to bring both girls. Eric found Lea but Elanor was at home. Godric decided to go to her himself. He knew Elanor couldn't stand Eric. But he needed her help so he decided to talk to her himself. He knew where Elanor lived so he didn't hesitate and went there.

He knocked on the door and it opened a moment later. Firstly her head appeared. Just by her messy hair he knew she was lying down or maybe even sleeping. He even noticed she wasn't feeling well.

Maybe I should come at another time. Godric thought. In that moment he didn't realize she could hear his thoughts.

"You came because you need my help now," She said with grimace.

"My thoughts aren't safe here." He replied with smile. "Can I talk to you?"

She opened the door more while drawing her night robe closer to her. She stepped aside so he could go through.

"You have to invite me in." He said without moving.

"Why?" She asked partly distrustfully, partly curiously.

He explained her vampire couldn't go to human's home unless the human invites them in. And vampire couldn't even go to human's home by force, he added quickly before she had time to ask. It meant people were safe in their home.

"Come in, please," Elanor said watching what would happen.

Godric smiled and stepped inside passing her by. She let him to living room. On a couch was a blanket. He understood she was resting here when he interrupted. She offered him an armchair while she sat back on the couch covering herself in the blanket. He looked curiously around. He had never had a chance to see human home, if he wouldn't count a few huts he used to visit in the past. He felt the present of both girls. He liked it here. Even this living room was full of books. It made him smile.

"Most of them are Lea's," Elanor, who was watching him the entire time, remarked. "It's her hobby and passion. One day it will be a nice library."

He had to agree with that. But he didn't come here to talk about books. He hoped he would convince her to help him. When he saw now with his own eyes that she wasn't feeling well he doubted she would comply with his wish.

"Whose idea was it?" She asked. When she noticed his baffled look, she added. "I know you want my help. I just want to know whose idea it is."

"We both had this idea." He answered. He explained her about the trouble with vampires, that they did everything they could think about to prove it really was them. But they weren't lucky. At the beginning of this problem Eric came up with the idea to involve both girls but Godric denied it. But now he had any other choice than to ask them for help. "I don't want to involve you in our problems. I'm not like Eric to use you all the time. But I need your help to strengthen my position. Now, when they elected me, I don't want to disappoint them."

She understood that. She counted on the fact she and Lea would have to help again. It pleased her that Godric came himself to ask for help. This way she would rather involve her abilities in solving their problems than if Eric would come demanding her help; or worse, if he would just take her without asking. Godric probably knew all of that so he came alone.

"And Lea?" Elanor asked.

"Eric talked to her. She agreed. But I'm not so sure the agreement was voluntary. He's trying to manipulate with her and she hates him for that. On the other hand she was helping him while he was realizing his plans what resulted in me being a sheriff."

Elanor agreed with that. "She doesn't like him and many times she would like to tear him in two. But I'm afraid she has weakness for him as well. Eric is skillfully using it even though I think Lea isn't indifferent to him."

Godric noticed that, too so he agreed with her. It seemed Elanor knew more about it but he didn't want to inquire. Not now. "Will you help me?" He asked.

"I will." She promised.

…

Lea was walking silently by Eric's side. Since he had started explaining her why he and Godric need her she didn't interrupt him. She was listening to him talking about problems vampires living in a nest were causing them. They couldn't find any good reason to take them to magister even thought they tried everything possible. In the end Godric agreed to ask Lea and Elanor for help.

Lea heard him but then she suddenly stopped. "A vampire woman came to you, right? Her name is Isabela, I think."

In that moment Eric stopped, too. He was looking at her with strange look, mixture of mistrust, amazement and surprise. He didn't tell her about this. And she couldn't get it from his feelings. "Who told you that?" He asked with incredulity.

"Nobody." She answered shaking her head.

"So how do you know it?" He asked a bit irritated.

She had to tell him. She looked around to make sure nobody could hear them. Then she explained him she dreamed three times he would come to her asking for help. In that dream he explained her why they needed her and every time he mentioned Isabela. When she agreed to help he took her to his home where she met the group of vampires that was troubling Godric.

"You have visions?" He asked. It sounded threatening. As if he was thinking she kept this ability hidden from him.

She took a few steps back. "I… I'm not sure. I've never had it before. It started after I drank your blood. I had many dreams and after Godric election I understood it was about the vote. They were just small pieces and I could put it together only retrospectively. This… vision as you call it was stronger this time and I had it three times in a row."

Eric was watching her closely. He was thinking about her words. He had never heard a human would have visions after drinking vampire's blood. But then vampires didn't let many people to drink their blood. Besides Lea wasn't ordinary human. Because he trusted her that nobody told her about Isabela, the visions were the only explanation.

"You're more interesting." He said quietly more likely just to himself.

She looked up at him. She was trying to read in his face expression what he was thinking about. She wanted to know if he was making new plans how to use her new ability. But there was one catch. The visions didn't come when she wanted but independent on her wish and she couldn't control them; at least not yet. Besides she didn't even thing it would be possible.

"C'mon." He said and she obeyed.

…

All four of them met at Godric and Eric's place. They sat down in the living room and Eric told Godric about Lea's new ability. Not even Godric was looking at Lea with inquisitive look, or Elanor took eyes of her. Lea kept her dreams to herself and didn't tell her about it. She didn't know why. When she connected her dreams with Godric's election she knew something was going on. But only now she understood fully it were visions. Another ability she had to deal with. As if one wasn't enough.

"Elanor, did something like this happen to you?" Godric asked eventually.

She shook her head without looking at him. She was still watching Lea. "No, I didn't have any dreams."

"Did you start having the dreams after you drank Eric's blood?" Godric asked Lea.

She nodded. She explained she never ever had such dreams or visions. She had dreams but not in this form. After the vote she realized what it means.

"That's interesting." Godric admitted. "But we can deal with it later. You both know why you're here. I'm really glad you decided to help." He explained to them the group of vampires would arrive soon. Eric would hold them and letting them to Godric one by one. According to Godric and Eric's plan girls should stay in the same room. They weren't supposed to draw anyone attention but it wasn't necessary to hide. They would use their abilities to find any proof proving it was them who killed the people.

Elanor and Lea, after a moment of considering it, agreed. It seemed to them they would be safe. Besides they weren't so powerless and Godric won't allow any harm to them. So the girls listened to the plan and stayed with Godric in the living room. It didn't take long and first vampire appeared. Lea gasped for breath and Elanor poked her to make her quiet. The vampire was an exact copy of the one Lea saw in her visions. At first she wasn't able to concentrate on his feelings. Elanor noticed it, grabbed her hand, squeezed it lightly and smiled at her. It helped.

Godric was interrogating the vampire but it wasn't vehement. He just wanted to give some time for the girls to examine his thoughts and feelings. When Elanor nodded at Godric, he left the vampire go. This way they interrogated all five vampires. Any of them showed any interest in the girls. They were talking only to Godric and answering his questions. As soon as the last one left, Godric came to the girls and sat next to them.

The girls confirmed to him all the vampires were participating in killing people. They read it in their minds and felt their feels. But they still didn't have any convincing proof they could give to magister. At least they now knew for sure it was them who did it.

"They're preparing something but I can't tell what exactly." Lea announced thoughtfully.

Elanor nodded. "Even I read in their thoughts something will happen. But they're careful. I assume they want to attack someone but this time it will be bigger than it was before. I'm sorry we couldn't help more."

Godric smiled. "You did a lot. It's up to me now to make sure we won't lose them from our sight. I hope we will be able to stop whatever they're planning."

"It would be better to know more than just this." Elanor objected.

"You can't do anything about it." Godric replied. "You should go now. You need to rest and would do good to Lea, too."

Elanor wanted to object but Lea was faster. "Never say Elanor something isn't able to do. She will take it as a challenge." She said smiling even though she meant it seriously.

"I will remember it." He nodded with a smile on his face.

…

She was standing in the middle of a cemetery. Everywhere, where she looked, were towering gravestones. Most of them were cracked; some edges were crumbled or ruined. Many of the stones were overgrown with ivy. Weeping willows were bowing to the ground and were letting through their leaves only a part of the moon light. Engelman ivy was coiling around their trunk intertwine around and was making impression of impenetrability.

She looked at herself. She was dressed in a narrow black skirt barely reaching the middle of her tights. Tightly tied up white corset distinguished her breast, even though, it prevented her in deep breaths. Her legs had black narrow high boots on high heels on; the boots were reaching up to her knees. Her hair were falling on her shoulders and ending on her shoulder blades. When she run her hands over the clothes she found out the clothes were from soft leather pleasant to touch.

She stood calmly only her eyes roved round the surroundings as if she was a deer caught in a trap. She was wandering what she was doing here. She didn't feel any angst yet, she just had a strange feeling in lower abdomen. Before she knew she felt someone presence. That someone was standing right behind her but she didn't turn around. She felt hands sinking into her hair and playing with her hair. Then her hair was pushed aside. The right side of her neck was covered in kisses. Now she knew who he was. She wanted to turn around but strong arms hugged her preventing her move.

"I have something for you." He whispered.

She stayed standing watching his hands unhooking a necklace, with pendant crimson as a blood and in a shape of a tear, in front of her eyes. When he hooked it she noticed the pendant ended exactly between her breasts. She finally turned around so she could look into his face. She was smiling at Eric.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her hungrily. She repaid his kiss. She hugged him with one arm, with other hand she slipped into his blond hair. A moment later she realized they were in the air. She pulled away gently and looked into his blue eyes. She liked what she saw. She smiled.

In that moment the dream changed.

A group of five vampires with fangs out was observing a pastor of Catholic Church. The pastor had no idea there were vampires. It was an evening and he always locked the church for the night so no homeless people and vandals could go in. The last sinners begging for forgiveness were long gone. His little niece was running towards him. He bended and caught her in his arms. He picked her up, turned around with her and lowered her back to the ground. After that he greeted his sister, who just came to them.

They were talking for a while. Then the pastor pointed to a car offering his sister and niece a ride. Both got in the car smiling, the man sat behind the wheel. They set out on the way home.

The vampires went to the woods, stopped at a sharp turn where they wanted to wait for the pastor. As soon as they noticed light two of them went down on the road and stood in the middle of the way.

Exactly as they expected, the pastor noticed them too late. He pulled the wheel so he could avoid them but he lost control over the car. The car went to a skid, smashed through crash barrier and fell a few meters down. Vampires immediately moved to the car. They bended and the one, who was leading the group, took out a four years old girl. The little girl was still alive even though very bruised. But the vampire didn't care. He hungrily bit into the artery at her neck. The little girl screamed with pain.


	11. Chapter 11

"No! No!" With this cry stuck on her lip Lea woke up and abruptly sat in her bed. Her heart was beating rapidly; her forehead was wet with sweat and she was shaking. It was so real. She still could see the little girl, her sky-blue eyes that dilated with pain when the vampire bit the girl in her neck.

That cry woke up Elanor, too. She quickly sat in her bed and looked at Lea. She noticed her friend was shaking and staring into space. Elanor came to her, sat next to her and hugged her. She felt Lea's tighten muscles. After a moment it seemed she realized Elanor hugged her. Lea looked at her with empty eyes showing a great pain and horror.

"Shhh, it was just a dream. Just a nightmare and it's gone." Elanor was comforting her.

"No!" Lea cried again. "It wasn't a dream! It… it was a vision. I know what will happen. I know what the vampires want to do. Elanor, we need to prevent it!"

Elanor looked at her. She knew it wouldn't be good idea to oppose her. "It's almost sunrise, Godric and Eric are asleep. We will go to them after sunset, ok?"

Lea nodded. In that moment they heard a loud knock on the door. Both girls jumped by surprise. Elanor used her ability of telepathy to find out who was standing behind the door.

"Go and open." She said to Lea.

Lea silently obeyed. She stood up and barefoot went to the door. When she opened it and saw Eric, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Eric." She breathed out and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by her behavior but he felt she was shaking so he put one arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He questioningly looked inside the flat. As soon as he noticed Elanor he lifted his eyebrow in question.

Lea finally let him go and stood on a side with little embarrassment.

"What happened? I felt your fear." He asked her.

She lifted her face to his, her cheeks still pink with embarrassment after the hug she gave him. "I know what the vampires want to do." She explained.

Eric's gaze flickered from one girl to the other. They were still dressed in their night gown. Then he looked out of a window noticing the sunrise. He didn't have much time.

"Quickly, get dressed. I'll take you to our flat. I'll question you in the evening. Lea. But hurry, the sun is rising."

The girls were standing there indecisively for a moment but then they run to the flat. It didn't take them long. They quickly got dressed, took the most important things and came back to Eric. He was impatiently observing the sunrise. He caught hands of both girls and went quickly home. As soon as they were in the flat he let them go.

"I have to go. Stay here till sunset, and then we'll talk." He said curtly and disappeared.

"Elanor, did you see it?" Lea asked surprised.

Elanor nodded. Even she noticed Eric was changing with the sunrise. His skin was getting darker and it seemed as if a flare of blue flames was dancing around him. It was obvious he could die if he would stay longer on the sun.

As soon as the sun set and it was dark again, Godric and Eric appeared in the door leaving to the living room, where they were feeling presence of both girls from. Elanor was sitting calmly at the couch and was going through some book. Lea, on the other hand, was walking from side to side. They could see something was bothering her and she didn't like doing nothing.

As soon as the vampires entered, she turned her head towards them but she didn't stop walking. Only when Godric told her to sit and calm down she obeyed. She was on the edge. It was obvious she wanted to do something. Eric asked her to explain them what happened. So Lea described the whole vision not leaving out any detail she could think of.

"We have to do something." She blurred out at the end.

When Godric asked her if she dreamed about something like this before, she shook her head. She explained it had to probably be related to the interrogation. The same vampires Godric was questioning were in her dream. And during the interrogation Lea and Elanor felt they wanted to so something but they didn't know what. But now they knew. "What if they want to do it today?" Lea asked at the end.

"We have to contact Isabel and warn her. Eric, I want you to join her and be there. I, as a sheriff, need to stay here, just in case someone else would need me. But I want you to be there. I want to catch them and take them to the magister, who will make an exemplary punishment. If they thought it will be easy with me, I'll show them how big mistake they made."

Elanor looked at him. Her eyes were showing admiration but happiness as well, because he was able to face the problem even though he didn't want to be a sheriff. She knew she had to help him although she knew he won't be happy about it because he didn't want to use her. But this was concerning people now, too.

"I will help Eric." Elanor said.

"Me, too." Lea added.

"No." Eric said adamantly.

"Why?" Lea blurred out angrily.

"Someone needs to stay with Godric. If something happens here, he may need your abilities. We don't know for how long we'll be gone. Will you do it for me and stay here?"

She felt his look at herself. She knew, if he could, he glamoured her so she would obey him. But he didn't have to do it. He was right, someone should stay here. She was sorry Elanor would go with him, but on the other hand she hoped while cooperating Elanor may make a better opinion on Eric.

"Be careful." She said. It was also her agreement about staying with Godric. "But don't you think you'll get rid of me so easily. Next time I'm going with you or I'll follow you no matter what. You dragged me into it and I don't want to stay aside."

Eric was looking at her through his narrowed eyes but Elanor laughed. She was afraid Lea was tamed thanks to Eric but now she showed she still was indomitable. She knew she could now leave Lea alone. She was capable of taking care of herself. She was really protective over her she hardly ever realized Lea was self-sufficient. Elanor was worried about her, especially when Lea was in Eric's company.

"I'll call Isabel to warn her. But Lea, I need you to remember exactly the church so we could make it easier for Isabel. Elanor, you take the most necessary things, I think you'll stay at Isabel's. We don't know how long it will take to catch them in the act." Godric said.

"I'll try to remember." Lea nodded. She closed her eyes focusing on recalling the vision. She focused on the church, trying to remember every detail that could help. With her eyes still closed she started describing what she remembered.

Elanor touched her to make the recalling easier for her and to show her she was still with her. She noticed Lea stiffened. After a moment she opened her eyes but her look was completely empty. Only then she looked at Elanor.

"I think that's all." Lea said.

Godric nodded and went to make a call to Isabel. Eric told Elanor to go to pick some things. He offered he will accompany her to save time.

…

Elanor and Eric were spending second day in Isabel's house. Elanor liked Isabel, she could see Isabel was loyal to sheriff and she would do anything to catch that group of vampires. Besides she took care of Elanor; Elanor had the entire house at her disposal, when Isabel and Eric were asleep. She had a nice spacious house and Elanor was able to explore it the first day they arrived. Then she found out on her own the church Lea described. She knew Isabel would take them to the church but she wanted to be ahead of Eric. Lea hoped Elanor's opinion on Eric would change while being together at this mission but Elanor couldn't help herself, she didn't like him. She hated the most he was using Lea and because Lea was in love with him, even though she wouldn't admit it, she let Eric to manipulate her.

Nothing happened the first night at the church. Isabel explained them that even the first time, when they told her about the murder that would happen nothing happened. She remarked it was shame they didn't have the exact date. It would make their job easier. But the visions didn't work that way so they had to be patient and hope to be successful.

On the third night something was happening. Elanor heard the thoughts she was waiting for. She knew right away it was them, the group with five members. She told about it to Eric and Isabel. Isabel looked at her with inquisitive look but said nothing. They had vampires with them who listened to Isabel; they didn't want to come unprepared. For now, they were just watching what would happen. All of them were hidden so the vampires from the group wouldn't notice them. Thanks to Lea they knew which way they would go to the church so their job was easier.

Elanor unbelievingly shook her head. She could see everything what Lea described them. It seemed unbelievable. She knew she had to intervene but she didn't want to act rashly and do something to endanger them. Especially after Eric's threat, he gave her the first night at Isabel's, still hung in the air. He told her to stay at Isabel's place. Elanor, of course, refused to listen to him and if a look could kill, Eric would be dead. So now she was trying to stay calm.

As soon as the pastor got into the car with his sister and niece, Eric grabbed Elanor's hand moving them to the place where the accident was supposed to happen. During the last two days they explored the place and made a plan how to prevent the accident. Primarily they had to preserve their concealment. And they couldn't afford a vampire would slip through their fingers. It would make more harm than good.

They were all standing tense waiting for Elanor's signal. She was supposed to give the go to the other vampires as soon she heard thoughts from the vampires form nest about attacking. She was proud of herself it was her who could lead this small group of vampires, especially Eric. It was hilarious. Especially when she noticed the look he was giving her the entire night.

She finally heard snatches of thoughts. Immediately afterwards her mind was filled with literally avalanche of thoughts from vampires getting ready for the attack. Elanor closed her eyes for a second. This spate of thoughts gave her a great headache. But then she tried to suppress the pain and gave a signal to Isabel. She had Eric closer but she didn't trust him.

The pastor's car run in the turn and the vampires from the nest moved to it very quickly. But they didn't have any chance to do anything. Isabel's vampires leading by Isabel and Eric caught up with them and after a big fight they were able to overpower them. Then it was Elanor's turn. She drew out silver chains from a backpack and twisted them around defeated vampires' wrists and ankles. That guaranteed they won't run away. The only one who could perform this part of their plan was Elanor because she was human and silver didn't hurt her.

As soon as they took the tied up vampires to Isabel's house, where they were supposed to stay during the day, because sunrise was coming up, Elanor told Eric straight she wanted to see the trial. But he just laughed heartlessly. He explained her if she would get to a place where the trial would be held, she wouldn't leave alive. Either other vampires would kill her or they would turn her.

"It is not for you. You did your job; the rest isn't your concern."

"You're a terrible bastard." She hurled at him.

He just made a face.

The next night helped Isabel's vampires to Eric to get the prisoners to a place were the trial would be held. There Eric met Godric. They talked together over the phone before but Eric explained to Godric everything once again. Godric nodded and thanked everyone for doing a good job.

Then Godric stepped alone before the magister and told him everything that happened since Isabel has came to him for the first time. The magister was listening attentively; in his eyes was cruelty while smile appeared on his face. After Godric finished, he sat for a moment, thinking. Then he let them to bring the prisoners to him while looking at each of them closely. He ordered his executor, Luisa, to pull out vampires' fangs because they were drinking human's blood just for fun while killing people.

The vampires, already without silver cuffs, didn't dare to object or look at each other. But when Luisa started executing the order, vampires' cry was heard because they were going through an unbearable agony.

Eric bent towards Godric. "Now you showed you can stand up to your role of a sheriff." He said quietly and smiled at him.

"I didn't have a choice; they endanger our community and wanted to kill an innocent child." Godric answered quietly as well.

Eric just shook his head. His maker cared too much about humans.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for reading it. I hope you like it but because I'm not getting any reviews I'm not sure about it. I'm still trying keep a week update but I may do update once in two weeks because life just happened. I hope you won't mind.**

**Now just have fun.**

* * *

Elanor went out. She didn't know why she wanted to go out at twilight but she didn't want to think about it. She was dealing with something else in her mind. She was glad she could be alone surrounded by silence that was in the park to where she got after a while. Only when she got there she slowed down. Her eyes were scanning her surroundings but she didn't notice it. She was thinking how many things changed since she has come back to the town and to Lea. She had never expected to meet two vampires nor helping them. But it happened. She liked she could use her power. Godric was really nice, even though she knew what he was capable of when he had to protect vampires and humans. The only one who troubled her was Eric. An of course Lea. Eric was able to manipulate her even though Lea was resisting him and was doing things on purpose. But Elanor knew very well Lea was dragged to Eric. She worried about her, although it seemed Eric cared about Lea. Then there was the thing Godric saved her life and now they were connected though his blood. She was trying to avoid thoughts about him but to no avail.

She was alone at home. Lea already left to the club but Elanor didn't want to go. She was already dressed up into purple dress with spaghetti straps but she thought about staying at home. She opened a window to let a fresh warm air in. She looked out to see if anyone she knew was around. She looked around but she saw nobody. When she wanted to leave she noticed, right under the window two stories down, Godric. Her heart started to beat faster. Although she usually had a straight face now a smile appeared on her face. She quickly closed the window, took her purse and run out.

She wasn't expecting him coming to her so she run into his arms. But she liked it. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. She melted in his arms. She had the feeling she was in danger in the world around them and only he was the stable harbor for her. She felt safe with him. She felt they were in the air.

Suddenly they were at his flat. Their lips met again. He gently touched her shoulders with his fingers; he caught the straps of her dress and pulled them down. She run her hands under his shirt and took it of. She pulled closer to him and he hugged her tightly. He was stroking her hair with one hand; his fingers of the other hand were running over her back. Their kisses were more passionate.

Suddenly she shook herself. She heard shouting, crying for help and laughter not far from her. She couldn't help herself but to go to see what was going on. She walked around few bushes and got to a small clearing. A few boys, teenagers, were standing in a circle. They had hoods on and were laughing at something. When two of them stepped aside, she noticed a small Hispanic boy. He couldn't be older than nine years old. The older boys were having fun throwing things at hand – sticks, stones or cones- at the boy.

Elanor knew she had to do something. Without thinking she run to the middle of the circle and protectively hugged the little boy. The older boys didn't like it. They started cursing her and after a moment they started to throw things at her, too. Elanor expected it; thanks to her telekinesis she was able to prevent any object hitting her. She stopped all but one stone. She didn't notice it in time so it hit her in her face. She felt dull pain immediately spreading through her face. She suppressed a painful cry but her head was throbbing. Although her head tottered she was able to hold off any other object protecting the young boy, who was huddling to her frightened. Elanor barely realized she had to do something to stop this madness, when a wind arisen. Leaves on trees were fluttering and many of them fell to the ground. A noise, reminding of a thunder, sounded. Suddenly Godric appeared next to Elanor. In that instant the boys started to run away. Before Godric could do something else, Elanor caught his hand shaking her head. She sensed these boys won't bully anyone else. Then she bended to the boy while letting him from her arms.

"You're safe now. You don't have to be afraid anymore. They won't hurt you again."

The boy looked up at her, his face showing a great relief. He probably didn't expect someone would stand up for him even help him. "Thank you ma'am." He blurred out and lowered his gaze. Then he quickly looked around, and when he didn't see any danger, he nipped along as a rabbit.

Elanor was looking at the boy till he got lost from her sight. She hoped he would get home safely. Only then she turned at Godric thanking him. When she noticed he was looking at her injured face, she lowered her gaze. But he gently grasped her chin lifting her face to his. He run with his index finger over her broken cheekbone. Elanor suppressed a sight that was pushing forward through her gritted teeth but she shook herself. Godric noticed it. He grasped her hand their fingers entwined. She felt they were in the air. They moved away so nobody would see them.

Godric sat her down on a stump, bit his wrist and offered his hand to Elanor. She hesitated for a moment, then she took it an pulled it to her lips. Already after first sip she felt the bone moving to its right place. Then the swelling disappeared. She let go of his hand before he could stop her, looking at the healing wound on his hand. He kneeled before her, lifted her chin, examining how well was her injury healed. He noticed she wanted to say something but he gently run his finger over her lips. He felt her heartbeat and blood running through her entire body at high speed. He bended to her. Even she drew closer. A moment later their lips met. He felt her response almost immediately. He pulled away after a moment.

But Elanor took his head to her hands and stopped him from turning away from her. She looked into his green eyes. Then she lightly run her finger over his lips. "I know about it from Lea." She said while running her finger over his fangs. "I'm not afraid you would hurt me." She pulled him closer and gently kissed his lips. She was careful about his fangs but she wasn't afraid. After a moment she felt hesitant response, it got stronger a moment later.

He took her in his arms smiling at her. He didn't want to hurry things so he just took her to Elanor's home and gave her a goodbye kiss. He felt from her behavior she wouldn't resist to do something more, but he didn't know how much she would like the thing he wanted to ask her about. He knew it needed more time.

…

The girls had finally some time for themselves. Since Elanor has left with Eric to Isabel, they didn't have time to talk. They decided to remedy it now. They went out and Elanor explained everything to the latest detail. Lea listened curiously. She had no idea her vision could be that perfect. But when Elanor described the argument with Eric, Lea frowned.

"You will never get along with him, do you? The worst thing is you aren't even trying. I know very well he is egoistic bastard but he can be nice. Well, he's nice to me. He won't be nice to you because of your behavior. You are both so stubborn."

These words confirmed what Elanor suspected a long time ago. Lea won't give up on Eric so she will have to guard her closely than before. She didn't trust Eric and she was worried about Lea. But she knew Godric won't allow Eric to do anything. At least he won't allow Eric to hurt Lea physically. It will be worse with the mental part. And Eric could manipulate Lea because she won't resist.

"It's not my fault Eric isn't like Godric. I like Eric so deal with it. I know it's hard for you and you are against it. You know what? If Eric will hurt me you have my permission to deal with him any way you will see fit."

Elanor had to smile against her will. Lea knew her very well and knew what to say to her. Because she was sure Eric will hurt Lea, she agreed with that. She knew Lea will regret it one day but she wasn't one of the people who break a promise. On one hand Elanor wished Eric would never hurt Lea. On the other hand… one never knows.

…

Godric got used to being a sheriff. He had to say Eric was a great help. He knew well what was behind it, but Eric didn't show his intentions. He really was helping Godric so Godric wouldn't have to do all the stuff regarding his post alone and Godric was grateful for it. Even vampires, who didn't vote for Godric, got used to it. There weren't any dissension or discords. The message, how Godric handled the group of vampires that troubled the south part of the place Godric ruled, got around. Nobody expected Godric would react this way. Most vampires thought Godric was a normal vampire who wouldn't be able to stand up any discord. So he surprised everyone. And he gained a respect and devotion.

"It seems the discord helped you, didn't it?" Eric remarked calmly.

Godric looked at him with questioning look. "If I didn't know you, I would think you did something. It's obvious, without this incident it would take a long time for me to gain loyalty. Because you wanted me to be a sheriff, you wanted loyalty as well, and this way you would gain it easily. It would be for me, of course. You know well, I tolerate you many things but don't push your luck."

Eric just lifted the corners of his lips in a hint of smile. "I'm devoted and loyal to you more than anyone else. You know I wouldn't try your patience."

"In that case I have one advice for you. Never hurt Lea. I care about her."

Eric frowned. "So, that's what's going on. This advice is Elanor's doing, isn't it?" Godric shook his head. "No. But I know what she thinks about your friendship with Lea. But I'm not stopping you from seeing her. Just don't hurt her. Lea likes you more than you probably know."

Eric turned to leave. He said over his shoulder: "I'm not implicated in the vampires' doing. But I'm not sorry for them."

Godric sighed. It has never been easy with Eric. But he still was his progeny and he liked him. But he grew fond of Lea, too and he didn't want someone hurting her, especially him. Also he didn't want to Eric gaining loyalty by tricks or betrayal. He hoped Eric would never do this because that wasn't the way he raised him.

…

Lea was running in the dark. She run as fast as she could even though she knew it won't be enough. Small branches of trees were lashing her in the face leaving bloody traces on her face. Her legs were lacerated from brambles, which were stabbing into her clothes and getting through. Her clothes were getting torn into pieces, dirty from bark of trees, covered with resin. The resin got into her hair making a mess with her hair. The knees were green because she was falling a lot and her hands were torn and bleeding. Despite that she still run. Sweat was running down her back and her shirt was stuck to her skin. But she didn't feel any of it. Her eyes, widened with fear, were looking straight forward. She was furiously looking for something. But… what she was looking for?

She run to a cleaning. The thing she saw got her on her knees. On a long flat stone reminding an altar was laying Eric on his back. He couldn't move. She knew why. The wrists, ankles, neck even body were wrapped in silver. His skin underneath was red. His fangs were out, his forehead was wrinkled with pain.

Around the altar were standing people in black coats and black hoods lowered into their faces. They all were holding sticks in their hands. They looked scary. They were moving in some unknown rhythm. Through trees was visible a weak orange light. The sunrise was coming.

Lea knew what would happen. They wanted to kill him. She couldn't let that happen. She was connected with him through his blood. If she would lose him, she lost part of herself. She couldn't be without him. She had to do something. She knew she could die while trying to save him but she didn't have a choice. She was alone. And Eric was suffering. She burst into the opening without thinking…

Lea woke up and swiftly sat down with a cry frozen on her lips. Her heart was beating rapidly; sweat was running down her body as if she really run through the woods. Only after a moment when she realized it was a dream – or maybe a vision? She didn't know. – she started to calm down. The pulse was slowly getting to normal. She quickly looked at Elanor if she didn't wake her up. When she noticed she was calmly breathing Lea breath with relief. She knew what she had to do and she knew she couldn't tell Elanor. She wouldn't understand. Elanor would be talking her out of it. She would success, of course, but Lea didn't need it now. She quickly but quietly got out of her bed, took her clothes and got dress on her way out of the room. She had to find him.

She run out without thinking. She wasn't thinking were she was going. She let her legs to carry her. In her mind she was dealing with the dream she had. She hoped it was just a dream, really bad dream but dream none the less. If it was a vision… She shook herself. She can't lose him. She had to warn him. He would think she was crazy but that didn't matter. Fear was driving forward so she started running. She still didn't know were she was heading, she let her instincts to lead her and hoped they won't fail her.

She ended up at the edge of the wood. She hesitated for a moment. It looked like the one in her dream. But don't they all look the same? Still, she stopped and carefully looked around. She had a feeling that any moment the group of people in black coats with black hoods will appear. When that didn't happen, she hesitantly went to the woods. Then she started running again. She run just a few meters when she almost run into him. She stopped sharply breathing rapidly.

"What's going on?" He asked surprisingly.

She was looking fascinate how his fangs, colored in blood, disappeared. She understood he went to feed. Only when his fangs disappeared, she remembered what she was doing here. She refused to look into his eyes; she didn't want to see his mistrust or mocking. She inhaled deeply and told him about her dream. She still had no idea if this was a normal dream or if it was a vision. "I do worry about you." She said at the end, her eyes still lowered to the ground.

He took off his jacket, which he had on only because people in the cold weather were doing the same, and put it over her shoulders. He was never cold but he noticed Lea was shaking. He lifted her chin with his index finger and forced her to look in his eyes.

"You worry about me?" He asked with smile. She nodded silently. "It's not necessary. I'm vampire, besides I'm over thousand years old. Do you really think some normal people would be able to catch me?" She shook her head. She now had the feeling her fear was completely needless. Still, she hugged him and snuggled to him.

"What if something would happen to you?" She mumbled quietly. "Silver and wooden stick can kill you. What if it wasn't dream but vision?"

He put his arm around her waist. "You know what I'm capable of and you still think it could happen? Don't you trust my abilities?"

"I don't know what I would do if it would happen. I don't want to lose you. I know what you're capable of, but… it was so real. Would you be able to sacrifice yourself to save someone?"

He knew it was useless to talk her out of this could happen. But he didn't need her checking on him every night to see if he was fine. Not to mention she could follow him. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

She suddenly let go of him and stopped back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you at all." She said with reserved voice.

He didn't understand for a moment but then he got it. Se felt his feelings. He completely forgot about it, he didn't think she would sense his feelings. And he didn't think she would react this way.

"Elanor was right, you are just using me." She said coldly. She turned and run away.

She did just few steps when he appeared in front of her. She turned around but he again appeared in front of her. She knew she was in a trap. She could change his feelings but as soon as she would be far away it might stop working and he would catch up with her again.

"Do you want to kill me?" She asked. She was proud her voice shook just a little bit.

"Stop it." He growled. He grabbed her hand but she recoiled. "Listen to me, ok?"

"As if I would have any other choice."

He growled again which silenced her. As soon as he arranged his thoughts he explained to her she was the fist human who knew who he was. Besides she wasn't afraid of him. And, what was even stranger, she was worried about him. He had never seen it before. It was new for him. He was used to solitude or only the company of Godric. He even wasn't staying in the company of other vampires for long. He liked freedom. So he wouldn't be able to deal with Lea controlling him or be with him on daily basic. Godric worried about him but that was at the beginning of their friendship and it had happened so long ago that he forgot the feeling when somebody worried about him. That's why he was surprised by Lea's behavior.

"It would help sometimes if you let your other you to be seen. I know you are better deep down and only on the outside you are obnoxious and egoistic and selfish person."

"Do you think I have any feelings deep down?" He asked and laughed.

She looked with fixed look into his eyes. "I know that." She said with unshakable certainty.

"You should go. We will talk about it tomorrow."

She looked behind him and noticed sunrise was near. Yes, it was time to go. But she needed to try something first. She came to him, stood up on her tiptoes, drew his head closer and kissed him gently. She felt he drew her closer to him, kissing her back. When she pulled away from him, she was gasping for breath but she was satisfied.

"Tomorrow." She agreed smiling. She felt they were in the air. He took her home. She stroked his cheek for the last time, then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Elanor was sitting in the living room with a magazine on the lap but she was turning pages without even knowing what was on them. Lea wasn't at home all night and she worried about her. She wasn't picking up her phone or replying to messages. When Elanor was falling asleep at night, she was telling herself; Lea probably forgot about time and was in the club having fun. Of course, the first thing that came on her mind was that Lea was with Eric. But she didn't want to think about it. She loathed Lea let Eric using her. Lea still resisted Eric bud Elanor was afraid, Lea would stop one day.

She finally heard the lock in the door. Elanor had to resist jumping up and running to her. A moment later Lea flushed by. She probably went to the bedroom to put things away. Only then she looked into the living room and said hi to Elanor.

"Where have you been?' Elanor said sharply.

Lea instinctively made a few steps back. She didn't see Elanor pissed off like that in a long time. While she was in the bedroom, she turned her phone on only to see how many missed phone calls and messages she had from Elanor. She didn't know Elanor could worry about her so much. But she knew she was in a big trouble.

"You were worried about me?"Lea asked carefully. In that moment she knew how big mistake she made by asking the question.

Elanor had a fire in her eyes. "Of course not! I just wanted to talk to you for fun! You were gone all night and it's not important to you to let me know you're ok. But no, I didn't worry about you." In that moment Elanor stood up and came to Lea who uncertainly shifted her weight from foot to foot bud stood at the same spot. "Why do you have the scarf?" Elanor asked threateningly. Before Lea could stop her, Elanor took the scarf off. When she saw the two small wounds she gasped for breath. "You aren't serious, are you?!"

"I gave him permission. You don't like Eric. I know he's bastard but he's nice to me, he likes me."

"He's just using you."

Now Lea got pissed off, too. "It's not true! I'm doing it primarily for Godric. As far as I know that doesn't bother you."

In that moment Elanor realized something else. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes." She retorted. "And it was amazing. I allowed him to drink from me. I wanted it."

"Lea, you got crazy! What will you do when you won't be enough for him? When he lets you go? You don't know him!"

A cold wind blew into the room and suddenly Eric was standing in the living room. He felt the tension between the girls. He looked over them. He noticed Lea didn't have her scarf on and he knew right away what was going on.

"You know what, Elanor? Let me be. I understand you are worried about me, but I'm happy. If you don't want to accept that, fine, it's your choice. But I don't want to change it." Then she turned around, picked up her scarf, left and shut the door loudly behind her.

When the door shut off, Elanor shook herself. Then she turned around facing Eric who looked like this wasn't about him.

"If you hurt her," She hissed at him. "I swear, I will stake you with a stick in your heart myself."

Eric moved to her with his fangs out and bended to her ear. "I don't like when someone is threatening me."

But Elanor didn't even flinch. "You can try on me whatever you want but if you break Lea's heart, if you aren't serious about the friendship and you have Lea only as a toy, trust me, you will pay for it. Nobody will hurt Lea. No if I can stop it."

"Didn't you hear it suits her?"

"Because she is in love with you!" Elanor said angrily. "Now get out. Go away."

Eric looked at her carefully but he then turned around and left.

Elanor sat on the couch. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Always, when she got pissed off, it ended in tears. She was angry at everything and everyone, primarily at herself. She was angry about the way she treated Lea. She was worried about her but that wasn't an apology. She put her face into the hands and thought if Lea would ever forgive her. Then a thought occurred to her. Eric got to the flat without problems. It meant Lea had to invite him in. She didn't like the thought. When she lifted her head up a moment later, she shook herself. Godric was in the room.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Elanor didn't want to say anything at first but when Godric sat next to her, caught her hand and hugged her around her shoulders with other arm, put her closer to him, her strength weakened and she started to cry. She fitfully told him everything what just happened. She told him about her negative feelings for Eric as well. That she didn't trust him and was afraid he would hurt Lea which would destroy her.

"You know," Godric started, when he was sure Elanor was done talking. "It's my fault the way Eric is behaving. I taught him to use everything for his benefit so he would survive and wouldn't be revealed. He got the feeling he could have everything what he wants without thinking about consequences. It has been important at that time but I didn't think about the impact. But I would say that he changed since he has been whit Lea. Firstly he behaves differently in her company. And the fact he let her drink his blood and he drank hers… he wouldn't do it before."

"What will actually happen when he drinks her blood?"

He explained to her they were connected now. Eric "marked" her and any other vampire wasn't allowed to touch her, wasn't allowed to drink from her or to hurt her. It meant Lea belonged only to Eric and nobody else could lay claim to her. Of course, he shouldn't be drinking from her every day because it would weaken her but that was up to them.

"Did he have to drink from Lea?"

He shook his head. "It's not necessary but I think they would get to it in a time anyway. The both want to do it if there is supposed to be trust among them. Lea probably trusts Eric more than you and me together."

"She has the tendency to see only the best in everyone." Elanor admitted.

"Maybe Eric deserves it, too."

Elanor cuddled to him. She didn't want to talk about Eric anymore today. She maybe was too hard on him but she definitely didn't regret her words. She was serious about staking him with stick in his heart if he would hurt Lea. She didn't want him to hurt her, Lea was too important for her.

Elanor cuddled even closer to Godric, she felt really well like that. He started stroking her hear while still holding her hand. His head was full of thoughts. He was afraid of doing what he was thinking about when he saw now Elanor's reaction. He didn't know if he should wait. And he didn't know at all if he would get a chance to realize it. She lifted eyes to him. He managed to build a protected wall around his thoughts already but he had the feeling now that some thoughts got out and she heard them. He was waiting tighten for her reaction. She stroked his cheek, run her fingers over his eyebrow, going down his nose and stroked his lips. He drew her closer and kissed her. He had never known he would fall for a human being but Elanor was so different. She mesmerized him.

She stopped listening to her common sense. She followed her heart. She weren't afraid of what was coming. She just had a strange feeling. She was sure she knew what she wanted; her dreams to come true. She gently pulled away and questioningly looked into his eyes. She saw there what she was expecting. She kissed him again, this time more passionately.

She surprised him with her reaction. He hoped she wasn't doing it on purpose. Then he chased these thoughts away. He was returning kisses back, running hands over her body. As soon as he run his hands under her shirt he felt she shook herself. When she didn't pull away, he knew how it will end up. She was eagerly repaying his touches but when he took her shirt off she let him to do whatever he wanted to do with her.

He gently lifted her up carrying her to bedroom. They helped each other off of their clothes. Then Godric put her on her back stroking her over all her body, while he was kissing her hot body. His kisses were like ice but instead of cooling her down, it heated her. He finally penetrated her. She let out a groan and gasped for breath. She never ever felt anything like that. She devoted to him and let him to do whatever he wanted. When she was at the peak of her climax, his thought got to her. She didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Do it." She whispered and turned her head so her neck would be exposed nicely.

He was taken aback for a moment but then he bit into her artery that was tempting him. She cried out. It hurt, but only for a moment. Then the pain weakened until it disappeared completely. Instead she felt her strength was leaving her. Luckily Godric stopped in time. He carefully pulled his fangs out and gently licked few drops that got out of the wounds. Then he hugged Elanor tightly.

"Did you leave me any blood?" She asked smiling.

He stroked her cheek. "I would never hurt you."

She knew it. She felt safe with him.

…

Elanor was lying in Godric arms running her fingers gently over the tattoos on his arm and chest. She lifted her eyes to him noticing he was looking at her.

"Where are your tattoos from?" She asked cautiously. She didn't know if she would hit some barrier but it seemed the question made him happy.

"They are form Rome Empire. I had had them since my childhood."

"You have become vampire back then?" When he nodded she continued. "Will you tell me how it happened?"

He smiled and kissed her head. "I think you have the right to know." He answered.

She was looking at his face noticing his look changed. She knew he was going back in his memories.

_The sun was up early. It was summer and on the south of Italy was sunrise earlier and earlier. He was standing on a hill looking down to a valley. The sunshine finally got to him. He smiled. He loved when he could observe the nature waking up. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Every morning shortly before sunrise he run up at this hill to see the sunrise. At the same time he was keeping his strength. He now turned around looking at a trail in the woods. He noticed his best friend coming up puffing under the weight of two swords. They were training together since forever. Godric run down to his friend and took his weapon from him. Then they returned silently back up._

_They took their tunic off so they won't make them dirty. Godric's tunic was already soaked with sweat after his morning run. Marcus was already sweating, too, even though he was just carrying two swords. The sun sparkled on the muscles of the boys. Both of them had tattoos on their bodies, which were counting them as members of the great commander's Julius Caesar army. Their fathers were fighting for Caesar many times and both boys were proud they could form the young army. They were supposed to just train not fight. Caesar made sure he would have enough young men so he ordered that young boy, some of them barely grown out of child's slippers, started with training._

_Godric and Marcus stood in the basic posture. They were both competent opponents and their fights were draw. Sometimes won Godric sometimes Marcus. Marcus was more nimble, Godric was using his sense more. They got into the fight, swords clanked. Their swords met just for a moment. Godric then jumped back and started circling around Marcus as a vulture around carcass. But Marcus knew his tactic so he wasn't surprised and struck again. Hit was followed by hit, one protected himself the other attacked, and a moment later they changed it. They were both sweating, nobody wanted to give up. At the end it ended up as always in the last weeks. They both put their swords down almost at the same moment and fell to the grass, which was barely was dry from dew, exhausted._

_They were gasping for breath for a while, waiting for their breath to calm down. Then they looked at each other and started to laugh. They couldn't defend each other but they believed if they had to fight side by side they would be unbeatable. The day, they would be rightfully members of the army and could use their training in real battle, was coming. They rested for a while, and then started fighting man against man. This time they were using fists. They moderated their blows, of course, but even that they had many bruises after every fight. But they were just laughing at it. They were training all morning. Their bodies were glistering with sweat, their hair was stuck to their head but any of them eased up. Only when they agreed through their looks they stopped fighting._

_They took their swords and tunic and run down the hill. They were smiling happily, enjoying the beautiful day. They run to a river that was running around the hill. They took their clothes off and dived into the cold water, which was surrounding their muscular bodies. They let the current to carry them away but then they started to play and had fun._

_Only when Marcus' young sister came for them, because they were supposed to help at home, they got out of the water. They had to fulfill their obligations but they both knew as soon as it would be possible again they would run out to train again. Their fathers were encouraging them but their mothers didn't like it much. But the boys didn't care about it._

_It finally got dark. Godric finished his last job took his sword and got out of the house. He was quietly creeping through wooden trail to the top of the hill, listening to the noises of the nature and animals' voices. He was thinking about convincing Marcus to go hunting. At least he could practice his patience when he had to track his pray for hours or even days._

_He got out of the woods at the top of the hill looking around. Marcus wasn't here yet. After all, it happened rarely that he was here before Godric. He sat at uprooted tree and decided to wait. He hoped it won't take long. While was sitting and waiting he listened to twitter of night animals. Otherwise it was quiet and he knew he was alone._

_But the quiet suddenly changed. He knew it thanks to outrage of the animals, when somebody disturbed them while hunting or doing something else. Godric stood up and picked up his weapon. First though that came up on his mind was that Marcus was coming. But he was able to walk without disturbing animals. Cacophonic noises indicated that animals were scared. So Godric excluded Marcus. But nobody ever came here. That's why he assumed fighting position silently waiting what would happen._

_Suddenly a cold wind blew around him. The hair at the back of his neck stood up but he wasn't afraid. It just was unusual. He was searching for the cause of the wind turning around slowly so he could search the places behind him. He was only sorry Marcus wasn't with him. They would stand back to back so they could cover all space around them._

_He had feeling somebody was behind him. He turned quickly his weapon at ready. It was dark so he was narrowing his eyes to notice the figure was all in black. He wasn't startled. He knew this man. He knew he was living alone at the end of the valley and wasn't walking among people. But he wanted to know why he came here._

"_It's time." The man spoke._

_Time for what? Godric thought in confusion. He didn't know if he was actually talking to him. It was claimed that he was crazy. So Godric stood standing waiting what would happen. The man didn't move for a while but then he did suddenly a fast movement and came to Godric so quickly that Godric gasped for breath._

_The man took his hood, which was covering his face until now, off. Godric could see in the moonlight the pale, almost transparent face. In that moment moonlight fell on man's canines and Godric did a few steps back without thinking._

"_I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said with calm voice. "Your father wanted to belong among the best men of his commander and he was willing to do and sacrifice anything for it. It's time for payback the debt."_

_Godric was confused. He had no idea what was the man talking about. He was probably really crazy. His words didn't make sense. He hoped for a moment Marcus would come and help him to get rid of this man._

"_I'm observing you for a long time. You will be a great exemplar, probably one of the best and you will make it really far. I'm warning you in advance, don't try to resist. It doesn't make sense. You would just suffer more."_

_That was too much for Godric. He lifted his sword and attacked. Or at least he thought he would attack. His weapon flew out of his hand so fast that he barely noticed it. But he quickly caught man's arm. He knew he was really good at fighting man against man. But now it seemed the human was just playing with him. Whatever Godric did he always hit a great defend. At the same time the man didn't attack him. It seemed he was just having fun._

_Suddenly Godric found himself in the air. The man was holding him with one hand under his neck. Only then the young man realized he was in deadly danger. The thought barely got through his head when he was lying helplessly on his back. He was trying to defend himself with all his strength but he already knew it was useless. He got it in this moment. He would die. He wanted to die in a fight like a hero not to be killed by one crazy man who was extraordinary strong._

_He felt the man caught his head and turned it on the side. Then he run his finger over his bulging neck artery. He looked into the young man's eyes and Godric saw in the eyes his end. He didn't even know how it happened but he suddenly felt an unbearable pain on his neck. He cried out. He was crying as he had never done before. He was trying to shake the man off of him but he felt his energy was leaving him fast._

_When he came around, he opened his eyes noticing he was surrounded by dark. Something was pushing at him. He was examining his surroundings by touch. He suddenly was afraid. He knew he was buried alive. The self-preservation instincts outdo his sense and he started to dig furiously around. After a moment he found out he wasn't buried too deep. He managed to sit down. He breathed the fresh air and spat out dirt that got into his mouth. Suddenly he saw someone's hand in front of his eyes. He wasn't thinking about it and caught it. In that moment he ended up on the grass next to his grave. He looked at his savior and gasped for breath._

"_You!" He blurred out. He recognized man who was trying to kill him. "What did you do to me?"_

"_You are a vampire like I am." He smiled roughly. "You repaid father's debt."_

When Godric finished he wasn't looking at Elanor. He had never had an opportunity to talk to his father to find out what let him to make a deal with a vampire. He had not seen his family again. He couldn't even see Marcus to say goodbye.

"It had to be hard for you." Elanor spoke with sympathetic voice.

He looked at her. "It was really hard. I don't like thinking about that time. But you probably want to get to know me and find out who I really am."

"Whatever you were in the past, you are different now. You are the sheriff of vampires and that means something. It's not easy to lead them; you need to be patient, calm and kind. And you are."

He stroked her cheek. He liked the way she saw him. But would she keep this opinion even after he would tell her what he had done as a young vampire? He didn't know. He was afraid he would lose her, on the other hand he would like to confider to her with it. But not now. It wasn't a good moment. Maybe some day.


	14. Chapter 14

Lea was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want this. She and Elanor promised, that no boy would separate them, they won't argue about any boy. But that was what just happened. It wasn't comforting it wasn't a boy but vampire instead. They argued absolutely needlessly. She knew Elanor hated Eric and she kinda understand it. Although she unwillingly admitted it to herself, she was looking at him through "pink glasses", she knew well, he was bastard, egoist and selfish and who knows what else. But thanks to her ability she knew as well that deep down he was hiding different feelings. Feelings, he was showing only to her. She was grateful for his trust, she wouldn't betray him, but she wanted, she really wished the two would declare a truce, even though it would be insecure. This obvious hostility among them was destroying her. But she didn't regret what she did. She loved him. And he… well at least he cared about her.

_ They met as they agreed. He didn't forget about her and it seemed he really wanted to talk. It was strange for her. If it would be Godric, it wouldn't surprise her so much. He always wanted to talk. But Eric was only listening and he always looked like he was bored. Now he suddenly came saying he wanted to talk. She didn't know what to expect. She was afraid but still there was a spark of hope._

_ They were walking quietly for a while. She caught his hand and was glad he didn't recoiled. She wanted to encourage him and be connected with him, too. She felt his feelings, so she easily put him at ease. She noticed with the corner of her eye he lifted the corners of his lips in a hint of smile. She hesitantly smiled back._

_ He finally started to talk. She was listening tensely to his telling about his previous life before he had become a vampire. He already had been thinking about women differently back then and had not cared if he meant something more for any of them. Any woman neither worried about him nor was afraid something would happen to him. That was why he was taken aback by Lea's reaction; especially when he had been living as a vampire different life than a human. He didn't have the need, desire or feelings for falling in love or to find some woman – vampire woman. He had been contending with what he had and his best friend was Godric._

_ However when Lea walked into his life and he found out what she was, he had a big desire to tell her what he was. He was surprised by her helpful reaction. And that she wasn't afraid of him. Although he didn't want to, he started to realize there was something more about her._

_ "You will never have from me what you or especially Elanor wish for. I'm who I am and I don't intend to change myself. The things I'm doing I do for Godric and of course for myself. As a Viking I used to be a leader, I was commanding many solders. I've been waiting patiently for thousand years for my opportunity. I'm not the one who wants to stand aside. You can go over with it or leave. I don't intend to change who I am."_

_ Lea smiled. "And you're trying to tell me you don't have feelings. You aren't romantic but that wouldn't fit to you." She was smiling happily. "I know you're bastard and I won't forget it because Elanor is using every moment to remind it to me. But I know as well you like me and won't hurt me. That's enough for me. I don't ask for more. Maybe just if you could tolerate Elanor. But that's a big request when I can't force Elanor to do the same."_

_ He stopped and turned around facing her. "You're strange." He said with calm quite voice._

_ "I'm more like weird." She answered smiling. "Especially when I feel safe with vampire. Would you believe it?"_

_ He smiled with his mysterious smile. He heard her heart started beating faster. He run his finger over the bottom of her jaw. He felt her pulse quickened. He run his finger down her neck. He noticed she shivered. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she opened them sharply. He liked what he saw in her eyes. He drew her closer to him, she put her arms around his neck, and he was holding her around her waist and kissed her. She returned the kiss. She felt they were in the air. Their kisses were more intense._

_ When she finally let go of him, she found out they were at his flat._

_ "We're alone." He answered her unspoken question._

_ She smiled. She started to undress him. She pushed her body to his cold skin which was nicely cooling down her heated body. He was faster, within a moment she was lying in a big bed without her clothes. He was playing with her; he let her waiting, let her desire to grow bigger. She was touching his body wherever she could reach, stroking his hair. He finally penetrated her. He did what he pleased, he was fast. She barely kept with him with her breath. Sometimes she was just gasping for breath. But she didn't want him to stop. She liked it. She knew what she wanted. She turned her head on side to expose her neck's artery which was pulsing quickly. When she was at the peak of her climax, he bit into her artery. She cried out with pain. She felt her strength was leaving her and pain was easing down._

_ He finally took his fangs out of her artery gently licking the wounds. He knew he overdid it and drank more than was good but he couldn't help himself. Her blood tasted so good._

_ "Did you want to kill me?" She asked with weak smile._

_ "You have really good blood." He answered._

_ "Yes, I'm really tasty." She retorted with a hint of sarcasm. "But I can't go home like that. Elanor would kill me and then she would try to kill you."_

_ "You can stay here till you regain more strength. You will feel better in the evening."_

_ "Will you promise me something?" She mumbled. The eyelids were heavy with fatigue but she noticed his look. "It won't hurt. Just promise me you will stay with me till sunrise."_

_ He nodded. "I could do that."_

_ She smiled, her eyes already closed. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep in a moment._

_ He was stroking her hair. He knew he just secured her unbounded devotion. The feelings that were coming up from deep down suppressed. Lea believed he was good deep down but he didn't need these feelings. They weren't welcomed._

Lea shivered. She didn't realize how much it cooled down while she was thinking. She was sitting on a cold grass leaning against cold tree. She shivered again, when cold wind blew at her. She knew she behaved like a small child when she cowardly run away. But she hated quarrels, especially quarrels with Elanor. On the other side, she was stubborn so she didn't want to go home admitting defeat. She was thinking if she should be sulking more or go back home. It was warm at home and that was a big argument because she was shaking with cold.

"Are you trying to freeze to death?"A voice sounded above her head.

She shook herself with surprise. She didn't hear anyone approaching her. When she lifted her head she calmed down. Eric was looking at her with fixed look.

"As if you care." She mumbled.

"I could sit next to you and keep you company. But that's for too long and I'm not patient. Besides, you wouldn't freeze to death. Won't you come up with something else?"

She had to smile against her will. This really wasn't the best way of comforting her but she couldn't expect anything else from Eric. Besides he surprised her just by coming here. She didn't expect it, so his arrival was more than pleasant.

"Something better? I'm sitting next to my potential killer." She said. Did she imagine it or did he freeze for a moment?

He took her around her waist and put her on her feet. "I will take you to my flat. Trust me; you wouldn't want to be at your home tonight."

She knew he was keeping something away from her. She had an idea of what it could be but she didn't want to know. She could do then something she could regret later. So she just silently nodded and caught his hand. As soon as they were at his home he left her because he had other things to do. She didn't ask and let him go. She would feel better if he could stay but she knew Eric wasn't like that and he told her he didn't intend to change himself because of her. She let it be and decided to spend the evening just in the company of her thoughts. They weren't always pleasant.

…

Godric just finished talking with a pair of vampires whom he was dealing with some problems, when Eric entered the room. As soon as the visitors noticed him, they quickly left. The word that it wasn't wise to play with Godric's second in command Eric, got around.

"We have a problem." He said quietly as soon as the door behind the visitors was closed.

Godric looked up from papers and looked directly at his second in command. "What's going on?"

Eric walked to him. He wanted to be sure anybody will hear them. "A group with several members of our kind is coming from Canada. In every state they went through, they left arrant ravage. Nobody was able to stop them or catch them. They are killing people and they leave them just lying around. Other vampires are busy cleaning this mess and sweeping away all traces. The bigger mess they do in one state, the bigger will be in the next one. Nothing will stop them, they are killing even babies. You know very well their blood is supposed to be the best."

Godric sighed. As if he was missing something like that. As if one incident right after he became a sheriff wasn't enough. Now there would appear the biggest outcasts from vampires and to all they were killing babies. He rubbed his eyes. The responsibility connected with his post as a sheriff was affecting him again. He had to stop it somehow. It was madness dragging across the entire America. If he won't stop it who will?

Eric was observing his friend. He knew what Godric was thinking about. He knew as well he had to help him with this no matter what. Godric was really good for the sheriff post more than he himself suspected. And Eric wanted to help him. The bigger authority Godric would have the better even for him. He would gain maximum for himself and still he will help to stop the vampires who anyone else was able to stop them.

"I will help you to stop them." Eric said.

Godric lifted his head and searchingly looked at him. He knew what Eric wanted. He could trust him and he has been doing so for thousand years. He had to ask him one important question although he knew what Eric would answer. Nevertheless he had to hear it from him.

"We have no idea what we will be standing against. It could anything happen and you know that. Will you do something for me?" When Eric nodded, he continued. "If it would come to a fight, I will do everything I can to stop this madness. But something could happen to me, because they won't behave fair, they will use everything to stop anyone who would stand against them. So if something would happen to me, will you take over my position as a sheriff?"

Eric was surprised even though he didn't show it. He didn't think his maker could have this request. He knew it was useless to telling him to stand aside. Godric had never been like that. But he didn't expect this wish. Nevertheless he knew the answer.

"If this is your wish," He said with calm voice. "Then I will do it for you."

Godric smiled. "Great. And now it's enough with the sentimentality. It's time to do something. Call Isabel and Stan. Call to everyone who promised me loyalty. I don't intend to make decisions about the future of vampires in this state alone. I want them to meet here as soon as possible. I will talk to Elanor and Lea. We have to use every help we can get. I believe they will help us."

Eric smiled a bit. This was the right sheriff, resolute and ready for everything. It was an honor to be his second in command. But he appreciated the most that exactly he was his maker.

…

Godric didn't intend to delay it. As soon as it was at least little bit possible, he put his obligations aside and went out. Not only was he hungry for couple of days, he couldn't even tell how many days went by since he has eaten last time, but he also wanted to visit the girls. He was looking forward seeing Elanor, if he would be a human he would probably feel nostalgia. And he wanted to see Lea, who he was neglecting in the last weeks. He didn't even know how it was among the girls after the quarrel.

He knocked on the door. After a moment Elanor opened. She looked tired. She silently stepped aside to let him enter. She took him to the living room where she sat at the armchair.

"What's going on?" He asked surprised.

She sighed. "Lea. That's what's going on. We had an argument. Again."

He sat next to her and laid his hand on hers. "Why did you have an argument?"

She tilted her herd on a side to show two small wounds on her neck. It was remain from Godric's feeding. "She was angry because I was pissed off that Eric drank from her and then I did the same. She was right. I can't forbid her something that I do, too. But I'm afraid she doesn't understand how much Eric can hurt her. I'm sorry, I'm saying it so openly but I don't trust him. No, when it comes to feelings. He's selfish and he's bastard."

Godric nodded. He knew the two of them will never go along, so he understood why Elanor said what she did. Especially now when Lea fell in love with Eric and sealed it when she let Eric to drink from her. He knew as well why Lea was angry at Elanor. But it had to go aside now. He needed them to cooperate. Not only because of him but because of them and because of people who were in danger.

"You need my help again." She stated tiredly.

He frowned. He thought he was able to protect all his thoughts. He was practicing daily to build barriers around his mind because he didn't want her to know about everything he was thinking about. Nevertheless, she knew again something he didn't tell her.

When she noticed his expression, she had to smile. "You can't keep your thoughts safe around me. Lea has been working on it forever but nevertheless, when something or someone unsettle her, her barriers fall down."

"Would you help me?" He spoke hesitantly. When she nodded, he explained her quickly everything he knew from Eric and outlined her very rough plan of what he wanted to do. For now he had just few points, but everything would come clearer when he would meet with his people and would talk to them.

"It won't be easy, right? You will need mine and Lea's help and even then it won't be easy."

Godric had to agree with it. When he asked were he could find Lea, Elanor gave him some tips. She herself didn't have any idea where Lea could be because talks among them didn't exist at this moment. Although both were sorry, they were so stubborn to sit and talk.

"You have to talk. If you have to help me, I don't want you two to be arguing or not talking to each other. Will you do it for me?"

She nodded. She liked his calm and matter-of-fact approach. Besides, he was right.

He squeezed her hand. "I have to go. I have no idea when I fed last time." He smiled.

She was looking at the dark circles under his eyes and realized the post of sheriff had to be really demanding job. At least now at the beginning before he will have some years behind him. She wasn't thinking, she just extended her hand towards him with her wrist up. "Drink."

He shook his head. "I won't take your blood. If something would happen, I want you to have all your strength."

She smiled. "You're vampire; it's your nature to take blood. I'm giving it to you willingly. Besides, nothing will happen till tomorrow. So I don't want to hear any back-chat."

He smiled and kissed her. She was really stubborn. He took her hand, gently kissed her wrist, and then he bit her. He heard she hissed with pain and for a moment she folded her hand into fist. Then she eased it and the pain left. He took just a bit. As soon as he finished feeding, he said goodbye to her and when to find Lea.


End file.
